To Eternity
by The Fico
Summary: Canderous and LSF Revan after the Leviathan. For those who want Canderous to find love. This story will span both KOTOR games
1. Chapter 1: Post Leviathan Syndrome

I own nothing!!

* * *

To Eternity

Chapter 1:

Post Leviathan Syndrome

"Canderous, what do you think?" inquired the distressed Jedi.

"In a way, I think I knew all along. The way you fight mirrors the way you fought Mandalore. When you ended his life it was both the most beautiful and tragic thing I ever saw," replied the veteran warrior.

He stared into the eyes of his charge; deep pools of brown with sunbursts. At times he could swear they were filled with fire and at other times, her eyes delved into his very spirit.

"You Revan, were the single greatest warrior the Mandalorians and the galaxy ever saw. It would be my honor to follow you."

And with that, the discussion ended.

_Huh. Even Mr. High and Mighty shut up._ Thought the grizzled war monger staring as Carth made his way back to the cockpit. It was not easy bunking with a Jedi, let alone one that he suspected was the Dark Lord of the Sith. And yet there was never a night when they were together that he found himself missing sleep. In fact, he slept better once they began. It was like she comforted him in an unknowing way.

He decided to head to his usual spot, the swoop garage. As he entered he heard something he hoped he would never have to hear: a woman crying. He hoped that he could turn around with her noticing but…

"Canderous?"

_Damn Jedi senses!_ He thought, _First I couldn't hide my feelings and now she hears my footsteps in a fracking ship!_

He decided to reply with his usual, "Yeah, what do you want? I mean really Krysta I thought Jedi were better than this," he joked lovingly holding her as he sat on the workbench.

He wiped away her tear with the sleeve of his trusty black shirt and brushed her brown hair away from her eyes. _Those eyes, _he thought. In that moment Canderous remembered how at one point he believed such thoughts of compassion were beneath that of a warrior. However, he soon realized that whenever he fought along side Krysta, he was more ferocious and enemies quaked. In fact, if anything, his fighting improved ten fold ever since he admitted his feelings. And if an enemy even grazed her face, their corpses were forfeit

"Yeah well you haven't had an entire life's memories come flooding back to you in a tidal wave," replied his love. "How can you love me when I wiped out most of your people?" she asked.

Canderous sighed heavily knowing that eventually this would arise. "It doesn't matter. We know war; we know death comes with it. War wouldn't be challenging if people didn't die. In a way fighting you was what we Mandalorians wanted all along; a real challenge worthy for the ages."

The sniffles stopped as she looked up at him. The only sound was of T3 doing his rounds in the hyperdrive and security room. The world seemed to fade away as it always did for Canderous when he had the chance to truly look at her. And in a moment that lasted only seconds it meant the world to both as they kissed.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum" _I love you_

"Bal Ni gar" _And I you_

"Translation: I love –"

"HK! Were you spying on us?" Krysta asked.

"Indignant response: Master, I was merely patrolling your sanctum and – "

"You mean the swoop garage you damn droid?" asked Canderous.

"Insistent Reasoning: But master is it not your desire for me to translate for you?" inquired the rusty red killing machine.

"We are all aware I understand most common alien languages except for that Sand People grunting." Krysta shot back.

"Correction: The Sand People or Tusken Raiders speak Tusken."

"If there is nothing else HK please leave," grunted the Jedi.

_Very romantic_ thought Canderous shaking his head knowing that privacy would never be gained until the mission was over.

Krysta turned to her partner and asked, "Will you stay with me?"

"Bah darasuum." _To eternity._

The Jedi smiled knowing the Mandalorian would keep his promise.

"So what do I call you now? Revan? Krysta? How about sugar lips?"

"Do I get to call you Candy?" she teased.

"Damn! Why does everybody want to call me that?" asked the indignant warrior.

"Well I know why I would call you that," replied his love with a grin.

He smirked, "Very funny, but no. I met you as both, but Krysta is who I love."

Finally removing themselves from the workbench, Canderous walked to his makeshift bunked and made ready to sleep. He watched as Krysta seemed unsure of what to do and finally asked: "Where to next?"

Snapping back from her thoughts, Krysta replied, "We have the coordinates from Manaan, Kashyyk and Tatooine, but I think Korriban deserves a look."

Canderous turned over onto his side and said, "Then hurry and tell Republic that, and come to bed. And don't give me crap about not wanting to bother Carth in his 'emotional state' if anything tell him it's for his son."

Krysta sighed knowing it wouldn't be easy to talk to the up righteous pilot after the massive revelation about her identity. She walked towards the cockpit with heavy footsteps.

Canderous watched her curved figure to the cockpit and waited for Carth's moaning and groaning.

"How can you be so nonchalant?" Canderous heard, _yep right on cue_.

"Carth, don't judge me for my past life. I'm working hard to undo what I did and I'm offering you a chance to find your son!" _I hope he's smart enough not to argue_ Canderous thought.

"Fine, fine we'll go to Korriban but if I see anything out of place I'll leave." _Who says we won't leave you on Korriban?_

"You have my word Carth." _Thank Mandalore, now come to bed._

Krysta came in to the garage peeling off her clothing one by one.

_Mmmm a free show_ thought the sly Mandalorian pretending to sleep.

Krysta stopped and smirked with her back to Canderous.

"Hey Mission how about some Pazaak?" teased the Jedi knowing Mission was asleep. Canderous shot up from his bed obviously annoyed. Turning to Canderous she said, "Nothing is ever free."

Finally crawling into bed, both wondered what the Force and Fate had in store for them. A final kiss goodnight ended Canderous's day on a high note.

* * *

End of first Chapter R


	2. Chapter 2: Korriban Part 1

Again I own zippo, zilch, and nada! I profit to the zero degree!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Korriban

_Korriban, another world the Mandalorians refused to touch,_ thought Canderous as he peered out the viewpoint. Malachor V and Korriban were both places of pure evil. It didn't make much sense to Canderous though. The Mandalorians have made deals with the Sith, the Jedi and the Republic whenever it suited their cause. So why avoid worlds filled with something they were familiar with? _Perhaps it's because we Mandalorians aren't evil and that just craved the glory of battle._

"Carth, Canderous, you're with me let's go," ordered Krysta snapping Canderous out of his contemplations

"Won't people recognize you seeing how you and Malak established the Academy?" asked Carth

Canderous sighed, "When did anybody ever see Revan's face? Hands? Anything? Remember, the mask, cloaked in black? Ring a bell Republic?"

"Insistent Plea: Master, let me come please oh please I desire to exterminate any meatbags that will not bow to your power," pleaded HK as innocently as an assassin droid could be.

"HK, we are trying to be subtle, the key is for people NOT to recognize me, and toting around with a unique assassin droid that served as Revan's favorite toy is not very inconspicuous," reasoned the former Dark Lord.

"Depressed statement: But master I haven't fired at anything in days," sulked the droid eerily human-like.

"Why don't you and T3 have target practice with the gizka?" suggested Canderous, _let's go already._

"Pleased statement: I knew I liked you Mandalorian. Those gizka will rue the day they tried to mate in my chassis!" and with that HK, stalked off.

As the shore party exited the Ebon Hawk they could hear HK demand, "Pull Carpeted One!" followed by blaster fire. Looking around, Canderous noticed Czerka slime crawling all over the station. A quick Force Persuasion waived the docking fee on the fourth straight planet. Canderous marveled at how many people were swayed by a simple wave of a hand.

Once past the gate Canderous spied some Sith hopefuls getting Force Shocked for not being evil enough. _Being evil doesn't win wars, superior tactics and strategy do as Exar Kun and later Krysta proved,_ noted the Mandalorian. Krysta scared the Sith newbie off only to run into another group thinking she was a fallen Jedi. _If only they knew, they would quake in their boots._ After enduring the cliché Mandalorian joke that pacified the new Sith, they continued to the cantina.

Before entering the cantina, Krysta turned to Carth and him, "There is somebody in here that can get us in, but we need identities."

"I'll be your 'man-thing', and Republic will be your slave," Canderous teased.

"I think two slaves will be fine," glared Krysta.

"Why slaves? Why not friends?" asked Carth dubiously.

"The Sith see friendships as a weakness, your friend is viewed as a person close to you that will easily betray you. If the slaves are afraid like you two will pretend to be, it is an advantage and supposedly perfectly evil," replied Krysta knowingly.

Canderous began staring at the floor with slumped shoulders, and shuffled footsteps and fell behind Krysta, signaling Carth to do the same. Once inside the cantina Canderous knew who his leader was going to meet. The dark energy radiated off of the purple Twi'lek like compassion fell off of Krysta. Canderous felt his lover shift her emotions and project dark feelings. But a tendril reached out to him from the woman he was following. It caressed his scruff and gave off the thought of, "Don't worry, it's my plan not this place." Canderous understood; if the purple alien felt Krysta's compassion she would be rejected.

After some ridiculous conversing, they were in and met the master of the Academy Uthar Wynn. As he talked about excelling as a Sith it seemed to Canderous that he stared knowingly at Krysta. Once dismissed, they went in search of their room hoping they wouldn't be there that long.

"That guy, Uthar, he knows who you are," Canderous stated.

"I know. I trained him. While Malak was my official apprentice, he required no teaching, but Uthar did. He was one of the few people to see my face. I was hoping that Malak killed him to wipe out any of my supporters. If he was smart he would have," Krysta explained.

Sure enough, a comm. beeped in the room's terminal from Wynn, "Revan," it said in hushed tones. "Listen, there are cameras in your room that I cannot disable otherwise it would raise suspicion. I know what you seek but first you must do something for me. Meet me tomorrow at the ruins entrance."

"So…" Canderous drawled quietly, "a night at an evil academy. Well I'm aroused."

"I'm still here," hissed Carth.

"Yes and the cameras," snarled Krysta.

"I bet there's none in the fresher," teased Canderous.

"Enough! I trust Uthar, but not the students or his apprentice Yuthura. Now Carth, guard the door, and Canderous relieve him in two hours. In the mean time sleep at the foot of the bed on the floor, yes the floor. Chop-chop slaves," she ordered.

Canderous awoke with a start exactly two hours later as his training kicked in. After relieving a frightened looking Carth, he questioned the man's resolve. However, it was not until later that he realized why. Shrieks, moans, and snarling filled the night. _No doubt prisoners and kath hounds,_ thought the warrior.

Looking on as Krysta laid in her bed he asked to no one in particular, "How can she be sleeping?"

"I'm not," came the reply from under the covers. "I not only hear them, I feel them. I feel their pain, their despair, everything. One just defecated himself."

"I'm assuming we'll save them," inquired Canderous.

"I want to, but they'll just attack, or get wiped out. How can I save the galaxy if I can't save prisoners?" inquired the Jedi beginning to cry. "I can't do this Canderous."

"Hey, I didn't choose to follow you because you're weak, and nobody expects you to save everyone. Some people can't be saved, refused to be saved or are hopeless. Personally I think these prisoners have a better chance at staying alive here."

Drying her tears, Krysta studied the camera from her still prone position. Concentrating, she slowly unplugged the camera using the Force. Once completed, she went to Canderous and joined him in his sitting position in the doorway. Leaning her head on her shoulder she ran her hands through his military cut grey hair.

"Exactly how old are you? Your hair is grey, but I've never seen somebody so fit."

"Forty. War changes people. For some it makes them feel young others it makes them tired. For me, it was both. I always felt more alive while fighting, but after battles, and traveling without knowing the location of the enemy was hell. What about you? I bet you're older than you look."

Punching him she replied, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult. I'm thirty seven if you must know. Don't make it a habit of asking women their age or weight slag head."

"You may handle a saber well, but your punch needs some work. Maybe I'll show you tomorrow after we wake up at the butt crack of dawn. Now get back to bed and reconnect that damn camera, yeah I saw you do that."

Two hours later Carth relieved the tired Mandalorian. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it of the horrible sounds, he decided to sleep on one side of the bed hidden from the camera. As he settled down he took Krysta's hand that was hanging from the side of her bed in his own. They fell asleep apart and connected at the same time.

The next morning, Canderous brought in caffa for Krysta. When Carth asked why he didn't receive any caffa, Canderous whispered, "Because you're the slave, and she's the master idiot."

Once at the ruins entrance, Wynn approached and informed Krysta about how he didn't trust Yuthura. _Blah blah blah, weaken the stupid apprentice, blah, get Star Map,_ Canderous thought.

Wynn guaranteed that they would 'earn' the most prestige, granting the right to the sacred tomb that contained the Star Map. "Once Yuthura is dead, your ship will land in this valley and you must leave. I will then slay these students here. I've never really followed the Sith way, just you Revan. You've shown me how we all have a shot at redemption. I will become a hermit afterwards in search of the truth in life."

After the meeting, Krysta had decided to split up. She and Carth would look for Dustil while Canderous was to investigate the prisoner situation, and give Wynn's assistant the datapad that told him to poison Yuthura's bath.

As he entered the training room the Sith students gave him a wide berth. After an angry glare, they left the room entirely. He went to each cell to check on the psychological state of each prisoner. Sighing at the realization they would all kill him upon release, he radioed to Krysta.

"I was right. These guys can't even tell friend from foe. That's training 101, they're completely gone. Let me end their suffering, especially in front of the cameras."

"Fine, make it quick and take their tags."

Before unlocking the cages, Canderous noticed some files about the students. Noticing the name Dustil, Canderous downloaded the files onto his datapad with the help of T3's spikes. Sighing, he pressed the release button and unsheathed his Krath double-blade.

The fight was quick and Canderous collected only two tags off of the five soldiers. Wondering who the other three were, he closed their eyes and lined them up against the far wall. He clicked the comm. once to signal the first task was completed. Finding the assistant was easy, and upon reading the datapad the man just smirked and walked off.

Canderous clicked the comm. twice signaling the completion of the second task. He met up with his party at another room with a young man inside. Assuming this was Dustil, he handed the datapad to Krysta she looked from the datapad to him in surprise. She quickly hugged him with a kiss on his nose and turned back to Dustil and Carth.

"You want proof the Sith are evil?" she asked. "Here it is."

With some reasoning, Dustil left the planet in a hurry.

"We should get some rest, the prestige meeting is tomorrow," Canderous noted. "Then it's show time."

The night passed on as before. This time, the groaning was gone and it seemed that the kath hounds had run off or had been fed by the corpses provided by Canderous. Once again, Krysta joined him during his first watch after unplugging the camera, and later they held hands again. _Tomorrow is the day we get off this place and we can fix this sleeping arrangement,_ thought Canderous thankfully.

Staring up at the slumbering Jedi, he whispered his vow, "Bah darasuum." _To eternity._ Krysta smiled in her sleep, and her face was the last thing he saw that night.

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Chapter 3: Korriban Part 3

If I profited from this I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be rich!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Korriban Part 2

Unfortunately for Canderous, his shift lasted until daylight. Prying his hand from Krysta's sleep-grip at four in the morning was no easy task. At six, when Carth relieved him he went to get caffa. While grinding the beans to dust, Canderous wished he could do the same to his enemies. _Then, maybe I could have some alone time with Krysta._

With that, Krysta sauntered into the Academy slave kitchen. "Making little old me caffa?" she queried.

"One, you're not old. Two, why are you here? Have you lost it? Cameras?"

"You'll be happy to know there are none in here. Surprising actually," she noted.

"Come to think of it, it makes sense. Nobody wants proof of whose slave poisoned who," reasoned Canderous.

Krysta smirked at her love's reasoning, amazed that he thinks similar to these Sith. But she knew that while Canderous could think like them, he was superior in almost every way. He fought better, looked better, and definitely kissed better.

_Hmmmm,_ thought Canderous. _I've seen her stare at me like that before._

Turning to the door, Krysta closed it and sealed it shut with the Force. She turned to her Mandalorian and smiled. "Murcyor ni." _Kiss me._

"Olar?" _Here, _questioned the Mandalorian. " Shi solus." _Just one._

Indeed it was one kiss. However, the kiss drove the two lovers up onto the counter, spilling the caffa maker and pushed several other appliances onto the floor. Canderous took every opportunity to caress every curve, and inhale her scent. Canderous couldn't believe his luck at this wild ride.

Once over, Canderous smirked, "I love it when you speak Mando'a."

Krysta smiled, "Well then I guess I'll have to stop so you can control yourself." Looking down at the Mandalorian's pants she commented "Nice rifle Ordo," and left the kitchen.

Unfortunately, this left Canderous to clean up the kitchen and play catch up to the prestige meeting. Upon arriving, Wynn commenced the "evaluation" and chose Krysta as the winner based off of random tasks that he made up.

Canderous, Carth, Krysta, Wynn, and Yuthura trekked to the tomb. The two Sith explained upon arrival that Krysta is to follow in the footsteps of Revan and Malak and find the Star Map and claim the ceremonial lightsaber. _Now that's ironic_, thought Canderous.

"Unfortunately your slaves must remain here. You are taking the test, not them," glared Yuthura.

_Ah crap. Be smart kid you know it's a trap._

A tendril of thought reached out to Canderous like the day before in the cantina. _I know. I'll be careful._

Sighing Canderous mocked a bow and elbowed Carth to do the same. He sat on a plasteel cylinder as the gigantic door slammed shut and locked. Sitting there, waiting for Krysta to return was unbearable. He paced, attempted to play Pazaak, and paced some more. Finally finding something useful to do, he contacted the crew at the Ebon Hawk.

"This is Canderous, check in Ebon Hawk," he stated.

"Reprimand: Silence meatbag I am playing hide and go shoot with our stun rifles. Joyous Statement: I have won fifty times just this morning, the Master will be proud."

"Don't you think you're cheating since you are an assassin droid?"

"Denying Statement: No sir. It was the Twi'lek that suggested this game. She is good, as is the Cathar but I am better."

"Prep the Hawk and be ready to land in the ruins when I say so. Ordo out."

Clicking off the communicator, Canderous sat back down onto the cylinder. He heard an explosion from within the tomb and sat upright.

_Relax; it's an ice grenade to freeze this river of acid._

Canderous sat back down at hearing Krysta's reassuring thoughts. Still, he felt that soon it would be over. After waiting for another ten minutes, the door unsealed itself and opened. Uthar came out carrying Krysta in his arms. Canderous leaped to his feet and pointed his blade at Wynn's throat.

"Quickly, you must leave. Yuthura is dead but Revan has been poisoned. It seems Yuthura took a sample of the acid and created a grenade some time ago. She'll be okay but you must leave."

Grabbing Krysta, he signaled the Ebon Hawk and waited for what seemed like hours as Uthar ran off igniting his lightsaber. Once the Hawk landed, Canderous sprinted up the boarding ramp and rushed Krysta into the med-bay.

"Damn Jedi always getting into trouble. Why did we even come here? If I was there I could've killed her before she even thought of attacking," growled Canderous ripping open a med-kit and injecting his leader. "Which one of you goodie goodies can cure poison?" demanded the livid Mandalorian.

"Get away, shoo, shoo. You've done enough wait in the garage she'll be fine," said Jolee.

"Fine? Look at her! She's pale and her eyes have turned yellow," roared the warrior.

"Well then I guess you better leave so I can help her!" yelled Jolee surprisingly loud for his age.

With that, Canderous stalked off to his bunk in the swoop garage. Plopping himself down face first, Canderous repressed the urge to scream. It wasn't the first time he had seen somebody poisoned so badly. Poison was commonly used by the Republic because they could not kill the Mandalorians outright. Canderous had lost entire platoons from one or two poison grenades. It seemed the Mandalorians could not handle the toxic fumes very well. This was one of the many reasons why Canderous had implants installed. Exhausted from not sleeping, worrying, and screaming, Canderous slept.

Upon awaking, Canderous found Krysta looking down at him. "Krysta you're-"

"Shhh Mandalorian. Easy. I heard what happened. Mind telling me why you freaked?"

Canderous sighed heavily, and sat on the side of the bed with his back to Krysta, "Before Rev- you joined the war; the Republic relied heavily on poison. I held many of my men in my arms as their mouths frothed and their eyes rolled to the back of their heads. I remember carrying my closest friend from the battlefield and into the field clinic only to find that he had died about 100 meters before I reached the doctors. Despite our armor, the poison found ways to seep in and slowly choke everybody. I recall that at one point I threw a companion of mine away from one blast, only to have him succumb to another. There is no worse way to die than by poison. It was a coward tactic and it is a horrible way to die for a warrior knowing that nothing can be done."

"You've gotten soft Cyar'ika," _Sweetheart, _teased Krysta beginning to massage her lover's shoulders

"Perhaps. But poisoning is no way for anybody to die. I'm not ready for you to leave, and I'm sure as hell not ready to leave you," stated Canderous. "Ni oyacir par gar" _I live for you._

"K'uur" _Hush, _soothed the Jedi making him lie in her lap. "I understand. I know what it's like to lose your brethren."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you speak Mando'a? People view my language as harsh, tough and one of bloodlust. When you speak it, it's like I'm hearing its true sound for the first time," Canderous said looking up at her. "You truly are beautiful to me in every way."

"Even when I'm slaughtering our enemies?" Krysta asked.

"Especially when you do that. Good thing you don't try to punch them though," teased Canderous, receiving a hardy punch for his troubles. "Actually that one was pretty good."

Yawning, Canderous wrapped his arms around Krysta tackling her into the bed completely. Canderous laid on his back with his hands behind his head as Krysta wrapped one leg over is stomach, and placed one hand on his chest. Content, Canderous leaned his head down to kiss his love when Carth's worried voice was heard over the Hawk's PA channel.

"Where to now?"

Sighing, Krysta raised her head and shouted, "The Star Forge. It will take a few days."

Settling back down, she asked "Where were we?"

"I believe we were about to make furious love for hours on end," replied Canderous failing to keep a straight face.

"Very funny. Solus tuur" _One day, _she stated. "How long to you think you can wait?"

"Bah darasuum." _To eternity_

"Is that all you say? You should start a Mandalorian e-card company," teased Krysta.

"Yeah, and maybe my logo will be a decapitated head, or maybe a picture of my rear end with lips on it," quipped Canderous.

"And whose lips would those be?"

"Well they couldn't be yours, they're always on mine," joked the tiring warrior. "Now go to sleep, we both need it."

They slid back into their previous position and fell asleep intertwined which made Canderous that much happier that they were off Korriban. _I could get used to this_.

* * *

I know what you're thinking "He totally trashed the Korriban storyline." Tough! my story! Besides i think it's better this way and besides if you hated this you wouldn't have read this far. So... now that you're done reading please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Rakatans and Rancors

I'd like to think I'm a prophet but I do not profit from this.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rakata Prime

In the days leading up to reaching the Star Forge, everybody was on edge. It seems everybody was either nervous, or preparing for the battle ahead. Carth continuously took apart his pistols, cleaned them and then reassembled them. Mission refused to play Pazaak and went to work practicing her stealth and creating security tunnelers. Zaalbar was creating plasma grenades instead of his usual fragmentation variety and began practicing his melee skills with The Sword of Bacca. Juhani and Jolee continuously sparred and in his spare time Jolee created med-kits and survival packs. T3 continued his usual routine of checking the Ebon Hawk and creating computer spikes. HK practiced his simulators and joined Carth from time to time while not hunting down any remaining gizka. Krysta meditated and sparred with Canderous while upgrading everybody's lightsaber. And Canderous? He made stims, dueled with Krysta and comforted his lover at 'night'.

Sighing at the end of another long 'day' Canderous settled into his bed tenderly. "I've fought in hundreds of battles but whenever I fight you I get my ass kicked."

"Yes, that seems to be a recurring theme whenever I face Mandalorians," teased Krysta.

"Har de har har. I oughta-"

But Canderous was interrupted by the Ebon Hawk lurching violently.

"We're approaching the Star Forge, but there's some sort of energy field drawing us to a nearby planet," yelled Carth from the cockpit.

The Hawk's usually white lights turned emergency red. Everybody secured the rapidly falling equipment as Krysta joined Carth at the controls. Try as they might, they could not will the ship away from the small planet. Canderous's ears popped as the Hawk struggled to maintain a steady atmosphere as it plummeted towards the strange world.

"Brace for impact!"

The Hawk came to a very sudden and violent stop. Canderous heard crunching sounds and the distinct sound of a hyperdrive overloading as he was thrown to the floor. The ship went momentarily dark, and then the white emergency lights blinked to life. Canderous stood up surprised he was unharmed. He somehow knew they would live, for all his cracks at Republic, Carth could fly a ship even if it was a trash can with wings.

It seemed agreed upon to meet outside, and when Canderous came off the ramp, he was surprised to find sand. _Not Tatooine sand. Beach sand. White and small. _Surveying the area, Canderous noted several downed ships no doubt brought down by the Star Forge's defenses. However, unlike the Hawk, these ships were crashed in the water, into mountains, and split in half.

Once everybody was outside, Mission remarked, "Nice landing Carth."

"We're lucky to be alive, but I don't know how we can get off this planet," replied Canderous.

"Rakata Prime," answered Krysta. "Ruled by the Rakatan tribes."

No sooner had she spoken these words, when three aliens with large heads with eyes jutting out to the sides attacked. The entire party cleaved through this scouting party with ease.

"Great, The One knows we're here already," Krysta grimaced.

"The One?" asked everybody in unison.

"He's the leader of one of the Rakatan Tribes on this planet. There are two such tribes. The One's group wants to wipe out the elders while the others want to unite."

"Eager Plea: Master, may we please just blast both meddlesome aliens?" begged HK.

"We need the help from at least one of the tribes to get into that temple in the distance," answered Krysta pointing to the temple.

"Shall we flip a coin? Or am I correct in assuming that last time you helped The One, but this time you want to help the elders?" inquired Canderous.

Krysta smirked at the fact that Canderous knew both sides of her. It is one thing for someone to predict current actions, but to know past decisions is something entirely different.

"Canderous and Zaalbar, you're with me. Carth, what parts do we need to get the Hawk up and running?"

"Uh," said Carth, running his hands through is hair. "I think we need stabilizers and some hyperdrive parts. It shouldn't be too hard with all these crashed ships."

"Good. Take Mission and T3, they'll help you find parts. That leaves HK, Jolee, and Juhani to guard the Ebon Hawk."

"Humph, I'm not your guard dog missy. Guard your own ship," shot Jolee.

"Threatening Statement: Keep talking like that to the master and you will be thrown to the wild rancor."

Krysta groaned, "HK, did you say rancor?"

"Clarifying Statement: Indeed master. My preliminary scans indicate several rancors on this planet. However, they do not seem native to this planet. Theory: Perhaps they were on one of the ships that crashed here."

"Even more reason to guard the Hawk you three," reasoned Krysta.

"Very well Krysta, we shall guard here, but be careful, I sense a disturbance," said Juhani.

Getting to the elders' camp was no easy task. The rancors they faced were dwarfs compared to the full grown rancor on Taris, but a rancor is still a rancor. _Good thing we brought the wookie,_ thought Canderous. Indeed, Zaalbar had killed as many rancors as Canderous and Krysta combined. It seemed that he was intent on honoring his life-debt.

_But Krysta has style,_ thought the battered warrior as his Jedi companion leaped behind her latest rancor, and sliced it in two. Canderous always thought that the lightsabers were cheating in terms of melee fighting. Despite this, Canderous couldn't help admiring Krysta's blade. Two silver beams of energy that carved death and destruction. _Definitely more elegant than Revan's boring single red saber,_ admired Canderous.

Panting and sweating, they reached the elders' enclave, only to find lightning barriers. "I guess that eliminates going around back," said Canderous.

"Indeed. I guess it's the front door then."

As they approached the front, a hologram of a Rakata greeted them. Canderous couldn't understand anything the goggle-eyed freak was saying, but Krysta did. Sighing at the fact that he was left out of another conversation, he waited until the hologram to shrank into nothingness.

"Weeelllllll?" drawled Canderous.

Punching him in the arm, Krysta replied, "We're allowed inside, and of course they want us to do something."

After stepping inside, Canderous noticed a small banner with an intriguing symbol on it. "Why have I seen this banner before?" asked Canderous.

Krysta turned and replied, "The Sith as we know them are not the original Sith, and neither are the Rakata. However, this is an image of the Star Forge and the Infinite Empire that the Rakatans created. Remember Tatooine? They glassed it. Anyways, Exar Kun used this banner because he idolizes the Infinite Empire as does Malak."

Canderous nodded, and moved on. After Krysta was done creating syllables that would tie Canderous's tongue in knots, she explained that they want their friends freed and the 'invisible warriors with iron heads' destroyed.

"Why do I have the feeling that they're talking about Mandalorian cowards and that The One won't let these prisoners go?" asked Canderous.

Zaalbar roared in agreement as Krysta nodded her head. "The Mandalorians are closer. We'll go there first. What do you think Canderous?"

Canderous sighed, "I'm not going to let Jagi's death impede me from defeating those that dishonor my people." And with that, they set off.

Finding the cowardly warriors was simple. The dead rancor, Rakatan, and gizka corpses near the side of the temple were a dead give away. As the gang approached them, the Mandalorians deactivated their stealth generator.

"We claim this temple and planet in the name of Mandalore!" shouted their leader.

"And I'm about to claim your head in the name of plain old killing," mocked Canderous as he stepped forward. "They're mine."

Canderous gritted his teeth, and leapt over the group and let go a plasma grenade while in mid-air. As he landed, the grenade exploded killing two, and sent the leader into the side of the temple. The man was bleeding badly as blood seeped out of his helmet.

"N'jurkad," _Don't mess with me._

Canderous heaved the bloody man to his feet, only to smash his head on the side of the temple. Canderous paused only to rip off the man's helmet and continued the bludgeoning. He was about to crush the man's face completely when two hands wrapped around his neck. Looking down at the arms, he noticed that they were slender and feminine. It was not until then did he realize that Krysta had been shouting his name.

"Cyar'ika, Kaysh Taab'echaj'la!" _Darling, he's dead!_

Canderous let go of the corpse, and slowly sank to the ground. Catching his breath, Canderous brought his knees to his chest with Krysta still on his back.

"Thank you. For stopping me I mean. I don't know what I was doing. This whole Mandalorians being a bunch of cowards pisses me off," growled Canderous.

"Jorso'ran kando a tome," _We shall bear its weight together, _soothed the Jedi as she let go and sat next to him.

"Of course we will," muttered the warrior staring at his bloody hands.

The pair stood, and walked over to Zaalbar. The trio trekked in silence to The One's enclave. While they were allowed to peacefully enter, Canderous knew getting out would be more difficult.

The One stood in the center of a large circular room surrounded by cages filled with corpses and rancors. Canderous was on edge, knowing just by Krysta's body language that things were going poorly. He also noticed that there were no _live_ prisoners.

_Ah crap,_ thought Canderous as The One rushed over to a lever and pulled it, releasing rancors and summoning guards.

Krysta shook her head in disgust and turned to Canderous and Zaalbar. "Shall we?" she challenged.

Fighting rancors was no easy task. Fighting rancors, Rakatan guards and The One made things difficult. In the end, The One was surrounded with three blades pointing at his throat. Krysta spoke again to The One. Canderous figured that she was offering him freedom. They got their answer in the form of The One shrieking and clawing towards Krysta. He received two metal blades to his side and a silver saber end to his chest for his efforts.

"Di'kut,"_ Idiot._

* * *

_So here it is Chapter 4. Sorry for the delay but midterms kinda stink. Thanks for reading and any reviews! Constructive criticism / suggestion are welcome and i'll be sure to respond._


	5. Chapter 5: Temple Bound

Own characters and story I do not.

* * *

Chapter 5: Temple Bound

"Great," grimaced Canderous. "I've got Rakatan blood on my blade."

"That's better than a rancor having _your _blood on its claws. Come on we have to find some live prisoners," said Krysta.

Canderous seriously doubted that any of the prisoners were alive. Most were impaled by pikes that were embedded in the floor. The Mandalorian began rummaging through the hay in the cells focusing more on what ship it could have came on rather than noticing that the prisoners used it for a toilet.

As he moved away from the last pile, something metallic hit the warrior's boot. Stooping over and picking it up, Canderous examined the object that was about half the length of his forearm. Realizing what it was, he turned to Krysta, "Ha! I'm not even trying, and I beat Republic in his mission."

He tossed the much needed part to Krysta, which she caught deftly and examined.

"And that's why I take you with me," she smiled. "Zaalbar, will this work on the Ebon Hawk?" she asked, throwing the part to the wookie.

Zaalbar nodded his head and growled yet another unintelligible conversation that Canderous assumed was an affirmative. Finding nobody alive in the compound, the trio went back to the Hawk.

(Minutes later)

"Statement: The Master is approaching. Scanning: No creatures are in pursuit. Exclamation: She must have slaughtered everyone!"

"HK, how can you enjoy slaughter?" asked Carth, finishing the repairs to the landing stabilizers.

"Explanation: It is quite easy meatbag. I am an assassination droid. I would not be very effective if I did not."

Canderous, Krysta and Zaalbar rounded the bend, and were surprised to find the corpses of almost as many rancors as they had killed surrounding the Ebon Hawk. Accompanying the behemoths, were Rakatan warriors still gripping their vibroswords.

"Well Jolee, good thing I kept you guarding the Hawk," purred Krysta.

"Hmph, we wouldn't have had this problem if your crazy droid didn't try to assassinate the guards around the compound," Jolee informed Krysta.

"Reasoning: But Master, I only terminated the outer guard once you went inside. Triumphant Statement: I ended three of their pathetic lives before they realized what was going on."

"What if we had come to a peaceful solution? Their deaths would have caused an issue for your Master. She would have been in mortal danger," shot Canderous.

"Resignation: I see your point Mandalorian. Now I see why the Master holds you in such high regard."

"Yeah? Well here's another reason. Mission, catch!" said Canderous, tossing the retrieved part to the Twi'lek.

"Finally, the hyperdrive part we need! Come on T3 let's go," said Mission as she boarded the ramp into the Ebon Hawk with the astromech droid in tow.

"Alright, Canderous, Jolee and I are going to the elder compound so we can get into that temple. You up for the hike old men?" teased Krysta.

"I'm not that old!" said the Mandalorian and the Jedi in unison.

"Pfft! Says you," said Krysta, getting a head start.

Canderous did not mind letting Krysta get ahead of him. _It gives me a good chance to look at her-_

"Keep your eyes up Canderous!" shouted Krysta behind her.

"Damn Jedi!"

Getting back to the elders' compound was much easier the second time as the trio stepped over the rancor corpses. As they went inside, Canderous could tell that their leader was disappointed that none of their comrades made it back. But Canderous was confident that they would offer to help for The One's death. As if affirming his confidence, a small group of elder priests walked up to Krysta prepared to go.

Once back at the temple, the trio awaited the end of the ceremony that would grant them access. Once the barricade was down, Canderous made his way towards the temple door, only to have his path blocked by one of the priests.

"What do you mean I have to go alone?" asked Krysta incredulously to another priest.

The Rakatan's reply was delivered very matter of factly. The alien made his point by nodding at both Canderous and Jolee, and then pointing in the direction of the Ebon Hawk.

"But I need companions so I can destroy _your_ fracking factory," reasoned Krysta.

The Rakatan priests conferred for longer than Canderous would have liked. At last, they gave his lover their answer. Obviously frustrated, Krysta heaved a sigh and walked over to her friends.

"Canderous, I'm sorry. Only Force-users can enter. The temple would reject you," explained Krysta.

Canderous spat in the temple's direction, "I don't like this, but you're taking the Cathar with you."

Krysta nodded her head in agreement and called Juhani through the Force. Upon her arrival, the three Jedi began to make their way towards the temple.

Catching Krysta by the hand, Canderous spun her so they were face to face, "Don't go getting yourself killed. Because I –"

But Krysta cut him off by placing two fingers on the warrior's lips, "K'uur. _Hush. _You'll see everything I see, feel what I feel, and hear my thoughts just as I'll hear yours. Just sit and I'll reach out to you," she said reassuringly.

Once the Jedi were inside, Canderous sat and closed his eyes. Instantly, he saw Jolee and Juhani to his left and right. As the three went through the temple room by room, Canderous realized Krysta was right. He felt her exhaustion, adrenaline and the Force. It also gave Canderous a glimpse of battles from Krysta's point of view. He was amazed at how she instantly recognized weaknesses in the Dark Jedi's stances, and faults in droid construction. As the Jedi reached the top of the temple, they saw a ship on top.

"Darth Revan."

Canderous felt Krysta freeze, as they both recognized that snooty voice. _Bastila, _thought Canderous. _Come on, we'll take down Miss Princess together._

_No, she can be saved._

Canderous was forced to watch as Krysta was left to battle alone once Jolee and Juhani were put in a stasis. Bastila's new red blade clashed with Krysta's pure silver. The Mandalorian felt helpless as both Jedi's movements were lightning fast. The only help that Canderous could offer was to point out that Bastila's form was still lacking to Krysta's.

Finally, the two ceased fighting, and Bastila switched tactics. The new Dark Princess began trying to convince Krysta to become Darth Revan once again. Canderous suddenly felt pressure between his eyes and found himself being pushed from Krysta's mind. _Sorry, I need complete concentration._

Opening his eyes, Canderous stood upright so quickly, it scared the priests that remained in front of the temple. Canderous tried to squint enough to see the apex of the large building. He was rewarded with watching a ship streak off of the roof and into space. Within minutes, the three Jedi re-emerged from the temple with heavy scowls.

"I'm guessing Bastila didn't take off to the Star Forge because you saved her."

"Indeed," replied Krysta. "Let's go."

The quartet raced back to the Ebon Hawk, which was already prepped for launch. Once aboard, everybody braced themselves for what was to come.

Canderous found Krysta meditating in her dormitory. "What's the plan?"

"The Republic fleet will meet up with us outside the Star Forge. Then us and a few other Jedi teams will enter and make our way towards Malak and Bastila."

"And what will you do when _we _see her?" asked Canderous, hoping she got the hint.

"Don't worry, you're coming. I won't… I can't leave you behind again. As for Bastila," Krysta sighed. "I don't know. If she can be turned, I'll try."

"Of course you'll try. How long do we have until the fleet arrives?" queried the Mandalorian, itching for a fight.

"About two hours. We'll have to hang back out of their sensors' ranges," Krysta paused. "Care to sit?" she gestured towards the floor space next to her.

Up until that point, Canderous had been leaning against the doorframe. Upon her request, he sat next to her and crossed his legs, "I'm not really the meditating type."

"I know, but you make a great pillow," said Krysta, quickly placing her head in his lap and positioning herself so that she could look up at him. "Who should come with us to the Star Forge?" she queried.

"Well, I'm assuming we'll stick with a small team in order not to be noticed. If you were smart, and I know you are, Jolee would be a good choice. Sure he's old and cranky, but he's still a Jedi," suggested Canderous rubbing his chin. "I'm figuring there will be droids since the Star Forge is a factory right? We could use his ability to destroy droids and heal us while you use Stasis Field for any Sith."

"And what about you? What will you do?" Krysta asked, caressing Canderous's arms.

"Me? The usual: go in, cause all sorts of hell, kill some Sith and turn you on all at once," he said with a wink.

Laughing into the warrior's stomach, Krysta then asked, "How did you get so good at doing those things?"

"Simple, I'm a Mandalorian," he replied, kissing her forehead.

After their moment, both got up to go to the common room and check on the fleet's progress. Carth was busy hailing the Admiral when the two walked in. Not looking up from his work, Carth sighed heavily, "It's almost time to go. We just have to go over the plan with the Admiral." As if hearing his words, a hologram of the Admiral and Master Vandar appeared.

"Master Vandar! I'm glad to see you survived," said Krysta.

"Indeed. Myself and a view Jedi were able to escape before Malak's attack," stated Vandar.

Feeling his head beginning to pound, Canderous began tuning the conversation out. _Why do they feel the need to go over the plan again?_ Canderous sat and rubbed his temples soothingly as the plan was gone over for what felt like the billionth time. Once the channel was closed, the holograms winked into nothingness.

Krysta turned to everyone, staring at everybody for a few good minutes. Finally, she said, "Ready?"

"Let's rock!" shouted Canderous, standing up, spinning his weapon and licking his lips. _Showtime_!

* * *

So yeah, that is Chapter 5. Still thinking about ending it at the end of KOTOR I Please no Flames! 


	6. Chapter 6: Forging Forward

I think it's clear that if this story was money I'd still be broke because i do not own it.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Forging Forward

In a blink of an eye, the Republic fleet appeared before the Ebon Hawk. Canderous saw the familiar colors and ship classes. _Still using the same ships with the same weaknesses, _noted Canderous. _Good thing I'm on their side, they'd be toast._

The Ebon Hawk, accompanied by several snub fighters, made their way to a landing hangar within the Star Forge. The plan was for HK, T3, and Mission to find and disable several of the factory's major functions, while Canderous, Krysta, and Jolee went after Bastila and Malak and Carth, Zaalbar, and Juhani stayed with the Jedi teams to keep their escape clear. The only problem was with HK's team. Krysta was not happy when HK revealed that he did not know the locations of the key functions he was supposed to disable. He simply knew the floor plans of where people could walk.

"So, you have a map, but no notes or ideas on where they lead?" Krysta had questioned.

"Affirmation: Master, I was never privy to the knowledge of the Star Forge. However, my internal mapping system simply recorded where I walked."

As the Ebon Hawk began to touch down, Zaalbar, Juhani and Carth were readying the Hawk's laser cannon that guarded the boarding ramp. Canderous had also given them mines to plant around the Hawk once the hangar was secured. If everything went according to plan, the crew and the Hawk would be able and ready to leave as soon as Malak was killed. _Too bad nothing ever goes according to plan._

No sooner had Canderous stepped off the boarding ramp, when Dark Jedi stormed the landing pad. _So much for catching them by surprise, _thought Canderous. Krysta and Jolee Force leaped over the Mandalorian's shoulders and went to work. Canderous drew the Aratech sniper rifle that HK had given him for this mission in order to, "Protect the master and exterminate any meatbags intending to delay her inevitable slaughtering of Malak." The rifle was lighter than his giant repeating rifle, but more accurate. Canderous just hoped that the past months of using the Krath double blade they picked up in the Shadowlands on Kashyyk had not robbed him of his skills with a rifle.

His hopes were answered as he fired a shot over Krysta's shoulder and dropping one of the three opponents surrounding her. His second shot clipped another in the hands causing the Dark Jedi to falter, allowing Krysta to gain the upper hand and finish them both. Canderous was about to assist Jolee in a similar manner, but the older Jedi was already deactivating his lightsaber as he stood over his two former opponents.

HK, Mission, and T3 came up to the tired trio as they caught their breath.

"Query: How were you able to perform such brilliance with a rifle that rivals my own performance?"

"Because I lover her," stated Canderous.

"Theory: Performing proficiently with an Aratech sniper rifle is love. Statement: I will log this for future reference."

Rolling her eyes, Krysta began to distribute her companions. "Right, HK, T3, and Mission, disable this hangar's security shield, and any other security and production systems you can find. Zaalbar and Juhani, stay with these Jedi teams while Carth keeps the Hawk hot. Anything happens, good or bad, use the communicators. Move out!"

Canderous grinned wolfishly at the impending battle and shifted his blade so that it sat comfortably on his left shoulder that he had separated one too many times. Gripping his rifle, Canderous turned to follow Krysta, but was stopped when HK approached him.

"Statement: Lucky for you, I have another Aratech rifle."

"And exactly how is the lucky for me?"

"Threatening Statement: Because then I would have had to take yours and if you had let Master's life functions to cease, your meaty entrails would have been spread throughout this facility."

"Comforting," remarked Canderous as he turned around to trail the two Jedi.

Finding their way around the Star Forge was not a problem. It was advancing forward that proved difficult. Hordes of droids, troopers and Dark Jedi came at every angle. Every time they thought a room was cleared and went to move on, more enemies would ambush them from behind. However, with Canderous staying back in order to snipe, they were alerted to most attacks. At one point Canderous was covering his two allies when he heard a soft hum coming from behind him. The Mandalorian drew his double blade just as a violet lightsaber came slashing at his neck. This was not the first time Canderous had battled a Dark Jedi in melee combat, but this time, he was at an extreme disadvantage. Not only were his companions occupied, but his blade was parallel and very close to his chest like a deadly bench press. Canderous gritted his teeth and kicked his opponent in the left knee. The woman's knee cracked and bent backwards, but she was still able to block Canderous's follow up attack. In response, she poisoned the warrior using the Force. The Mandalorian's strength weakened as his cybernetic implant struggled to keep up. Fortunately, Krysta and Jolee had arrived and finished off his adversary for him. But the damage had been done. Canderous dropped to one knee and began coughing up blood. His skin drained of color, and he was forced to lie down to conserve energy.

"That Jedi must have used Plague," noted Jolee. "I'm drained, I can't heal him. Krysta, you'll have to do it."

Canderous began to writhe and foam at the mouth. As he looked up at Krysta, who was now kneeling over him, he grabbed her hand in an attempt to stabilize himself. "What. Are. You. Waiting for?" asked the ailing veteran.

Canderous could not believe it. For the first time since the end of the Mandalorian Wars everything was going downhill. Not only was he slowing dieing, but the two people that could help him seemed inept. As he slipped in and out of consciousness, Canderous remembered the first time he had encountered poison. The sting, the shakes, the sweat, everything came rushing back to him. Canderous felt something stab his thigh. Through blurred vision, he saw an antidote pack on the floor, and the needle in his leg. _No effect._

He stared pleadingly at Krysta as her eyes began to well up with tears. He was forced to watch as Krysta took a deep breath and placed her hands on his forehead. He felt ice and fire flow through his veins all at once. His heart and breathing slowed to a normal place, and his sight returned. But there was more. His left shoulder was finally reset properly; his knee ligament and bicep he had torn months ago were mended. Canderous breathed a sigh of relief as Krysta opened her eyes. Her relieved smile quickly faded as she collapsed crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I panicked. I can't explain it."

"Hey, don't worry, I'm fine. What's important is that you did it," Canderous told her as he held her close.

Krysta slowly let out a breath and wiped away her tears. After being helped to his feet, Canderous began testing his newly repaired body. He was finally able to reach and extend above his head, stand even footed, and shoulder a rifle properly instead of his recent makeshift stance. As he stretched, Canderous noticed the scars that still riddled his body.

"Why didn't you smooth my scars like I've seen you do to yours?" he asked.

"I had already spent much of my Force powers healing you as I did. You've earned those scars. And besides," Krysta said as she turned and walked away. "Chicks dig scars."

The communicator on Krysta's hip beeped and as she flicked it on, HK's face filled the screen. "Statement: Master, the hangar shields have been deactivated and the droid production factory has been halted. We've hit a dead end, and are heading back to the Ebon Hawk. Hopeful Statement: Unless there are meatbags you require me to kill."

"That will be all HK. Any problems?"

"Disappointed Statement: Master, the resistance we met was pitiful at best. Even the pilot could have completed this task high on gizka secretion. Master, please do not mock me by assigning me to similar missions in the future. Statement: returning to the Ebon Hawk."

The trio nodded and continued into the next room where three Jedi were sealing a door that was larger than the rest they had encountered. _Well gee; I think something important is behind that door, _thought Canderous. Once the enemies were dispatched, the barrier dropped and the door opened. There, sitting on the floor in front of a large battle map was the one person nobody wanted to see. _Bastila. Fracking princess is helping the Sith_

Before Canderous could react, the fight began. Watching as the Jedi moved like lightening, Canderous felt that he would only get in the way if he were to use his blade. So he fell back, and made a tactical retreat to the far side of the room while shouldering his new favorite rifle. Once defeated, Bastila dropped to her knees in defeat. Canderous could not hear the conversation from the room but he felt that it was safe to say that it was an attempt to bring back over to the light. _There is no emotion; there is peace, blah blah, blah. Don't be evil, embrace the light. Well whoop dee fracking doo. What's so good about being on the light side?_

Canderous soon felt Krysta's presence within his mind. _I met you while on the light. You said I glowed._

_You would have met me and I would still have followed you. Your not perfectly light anyway, now are you lovebird? _Canderous smirked as Krysta's thoughts retreated in defeat.

As he came to her side, Bastila was once again meditating in what Canderous could somehow tell was an effort to assist the Republic. Krysta looked at both Jolee and Canderous, "Go back to the Ebon Hawk and fly her to the hangar that is in the other room. Here is Bastila's datapad with the coordinates."

"I'm not going anywhere," stated Canderous staunchly as Jolee took off running.

"Malak was my apprentice, and my teachings guide his path. I must defeat him, he cannot win," Krysta stated defensively. Canderous said nothing, only staring at her like a stone wall.

"You think I'll fall!" Krysta said in realization.

"What's stopping you?"

"You are! You're my rock, my armor, my-. My everything," she said with finality.

"Light or dark, I'd follow you."

"Pfft. Taking the Star Forge for me would be the easy path. You know I'm too stubborn to do things like that. Now go!"

Krysta spun on her heels and went to the door, but Canderous grabbed her around the waist and spun her back around. He stared into her brilliant brown eyes. _I could lose myself in those eyes for an eternity,_ thought Canderous as he drew her in for the most passionate kiss he could muster. The fire that had taken up residence in his heart raged hotter than ever. This kiss was not like the one they shared on Korriban. They simply stood. Canderous wrapped his left arm around Krysta's right shoulder as his right hand supported her lower back. Her right hand rested on his chiseled chest while her left cupped his cheek.

Finally, Canderous released the kiss and held his Jedi at arm's length. "When I come back, you better be here," he growled, and took off running. Finding his way back to the Hawk was easy, _just follow the damn corpses._ Soon he felt the behemoth factory move slightly. _Something must have happened to cause this thing to move even a few centimeters._ Canderous found his path back unusually easy until he stepped back into the hangar.

As he opened the door, Canderous had to immediately duck to avoid a blaster bolt gone astray. The entire crew of the Ebon Hawk was defending their escape ferociously. The Sith troopers were too busy to notice as Canderous unsheathed his blade and took them out one by one. The crew was then able assist Jolee and Juhani in defeating the remaining Dark Jedi.

After the battle, Canderous felt compelled to ask, "Republic, why, in the hell didn't you keep them back using the bottom turret?"

"I did, until the Dark Jedi came and kept deflecting them," replied the pilot, running his hand through his hair.

"Whatever. Come on, we have to get to Krysta. Think you can get here?" asked Canderous, tossing Bastila's datapad to Carth. The Mandalorian did not wait for an answer, and instead strode quickly up the boarding ramp.

Once the crew was safely aboard, Carth punched the throttle, and the Ebon Hawk was back out into the battle. From the Hawk, it was easy to see that the Republic had the advantage thanks to Bastila's Battle Meditation. Carth set the Hawk down in the new hangar, and Canderous jumped off before the ramp could complete its decent. _I'm coming!_

Canderous burst back into the room to find Bastila still meditating. "That way," Bastila said pointing to the door to her right. Canderous nodded and sprinted to the doorway. In his rush, the veteran nearly tripped over the large piles of droids until he found another door. He could hear the clashing of lightsabers and was surprised it had taken Krysta so long to complete her goal.

"If only you remembered how to steal life force Revan. This battle would have been over," said Malak, pointing to the drained Jedi corpses. From what Canderous could figure, Malak had prolonged the fight by leeching off of the semi-dead Jedi. _Weakling. Heh, he's all out of Jedi._ With his rifle drawn, Canderous slowly approached the scene. Finally, after more lightsaber work that gave the Mandalorian a headache, Malak fell to his knees and threw his lightsaber to the side. Krysta smirked and deactivated her lightsaber as well.

In an instant, Malak put Krysta in a stasis and pulled his weapon back to his hand and prepared for a deathblow. He never got the chance. With the speed that rivaled a Jedi, Canderous let go a shot and it soared between Krysta's frozen fingers, and hit Malak right between his eyes. The Dark Lord dropped to his knees, and fell dead to the floor, releasing Krysta from her stasis.

Krysta looked down at her former apprentice in disgust and sauntered back to her lover. "Now that was a nice shot. How'd you do that?" she asked.

"What part of Mandalorian general don't you get?"

"Well then I guess I owe-"

But the Jedi was cut off by the Star Forge rocking violently. _Oh for Force's sake, _thought Canderous as he quickly turned to run. But Krysta was exhausted from her battle against Malak, and collapsed as she tried to flee. _Shit,_ cursed Canderous. He scrambled back to his fallen lover and hoisted her up across his shoulders. The former general found it ironic that the Jedi was so light despite her raging power that lay within. As he finally made it back to the Hawk, the Star Forge began to list and fall, losing its gravitational field. "Punch it Republic. Go! Go! GO!"

The Hawk and her crew barely made it out as the Forge collapsed completely. "We're landing back on Rakata Prime," said Carth. "The Sith, they're done."

Canderous sighed as he sat next to Krysta's unconscious form, "No, there will be more. There's always more." He sighed again as he brushed Krysta's hair from her face. _And you know it, don't you? This ain't over, not by a long shot._

_

* * *

_

Cliche much? Yeah Chapter 6 has arrived and i think its my best yet. Agree? Disagree? Let me know by reviewing


	7. Chapter 7: Second Coming

7 chapters 7 disclaimers stating I do not own the characters or anything related to Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter 7:

The Second Coming

The second landing on Rakata Prime was considerably better than the first. Still, almost everyone on the Ebon Hawk groaned as the Carth initiated the landing procedures. HK groaned surprisingly human-like at the lack of, "organic meatbags to terminate." Mission groaned as Zaalbar finally beat her at Pazaak. The wookie groaned of victory in his native language. Everybody else groaned from exhaustion and from the message they received that the Jedi Council wanted to meet them at the temple.

Except for Krysta. The rest of the crew left, leaving Canderous to wait for her to awaken. When she finally rose from the bunk in the swoop garage, Krysta wondered why Canderous wore a deeper scowl than usual. "Your fruity Jedi Council wants to meet us," Canderous told her. Krysta punched the Mandalorian playfully in the arm and was surprised when he grunted in pain. Seeing her mild surprise, Canderous explained, "You keep hitting the same damn spot, even when you were unconscious. Am I right in assuming you were having more memories of Revan?"

Krysta smiled, and sat at the edge of the bed and motioned Canderous to do the same. As he did so, Krysta explained, "I had just defeated Mandalore. After decapitating him, I remember taking his helmet and armor. And then… then I came here. Malak and I had just deactivated the defenses in the temple when we had an argument. He wanted to destroy it, or give it to the Republic. And for that, I chopped off his jaw. He quickly began seeing things my way."

"I thought you two fell together. Why were you more evil than he was?"

Krysta took a deep breath, "Ever wondered why Malachor V was taboo? At its core is a place of pure evil. I traveled there alone as Malak gathered the fleet. What I saw there… it convinced me that my path was right. The only way to save the Republic was to dismantle it completely and put a military government in its place."

"What about Mandalore's armor?" queried Canderous hopefully.

"I…I…I don't know. I'm sorry Canderous."

Canderous sighed and stood up, offering his hand to Krysta. _Worth a shot._ As they came to the temple, they found Master Vandar and Vrook standing in front of the large door. Accompanying them was the crew of the Ebon Hawk, all smiling, except of course for T3, HK, and Jolee who wore his usual frown. Jedi and Republic pilots and soldiers surrounded the temple, making it obvious that this was no private meeting. Once the pair took their place with their crew, Master Vandar began his speech. _Redemption of Revan? Catchy. How about Krysta's Ass-kicking?_

_I like that better too._

Canderous smiled, _knew you would._

The ceremony ended at dusk. As he walked around, Canderous found an outcropping that overlooked both the beach, and the Ebon Hawk. He sat, and looked at the medal he had received in his hand. _Probably the only Republic medal I'll ever get._ As he mused some more, and flipped the medal between his fingers, Canderous did not notice Krysta sneaking up behind him. As she got closer, the Mandalorian heard his stalker first, and he momentarily stiffened until Krysta's delicate scent tickled his nose. _She may not wear perfume, but she finds a way to smell great all the time. _Canderous let her cool hands cover his eyes. _Cold hands, warm heart._

"Now who could this be?" joked Canderous. "Bastila is not sneaky. Juhani has claws, and I'm too old for Mission. Hmmm, I think maybe its one of those Jedi women that were staring at me during the ceremony."

Canderous was allowed to see once more after receiving a smack to the back of his head for his teasing. "The only Jedi staring at you was me," said Krysta, wrapping her arms around his chest as she knelt behind her Mandalorian.

The veteran craned his neck so his kiss could tickle Krysta's neck. She giggled, and sat down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and the two watched the sun's last rays reflect off of the Ebon Hawk and the ocean.

"Gar ad'ika, jurir ner runi." _You darling, hold my soul._

"Mandokarla." _You've got the right stuff._

Canderous held Krysta's chin tenderly in his hand, and pressed his lips to hers. She let out a quiet moan in satisfaction as she tore off his vest. Canderous began lightly kissing her neck and undid the cloth that held her robes together. She shrugged them off and they served as a covering on the ground. As they slowly disrobed each other, Canderous knew that it was the most romantic night of his life. Stark naked, they made passionate love, and the world slowly faded away. There were only each other, and that was all that mattered. Not her Code, or his honor, or the past, or the future. There was only the present.

Later, as he looked up at the stars, he broke the silence that had set in as Krysta snuggled in his arms as her robe covered them like a blanket. "Of all the planets for you to land on, it had to be Taris. Ever think your vaunted Force brought us together?"

"Maybe, it is possible that the Force knew that I needed you for my mission. Or maybe to prove the Council was wrong about love. Either way, I regret nothing."

"Ha! Good one. That's like a warrior should. Like what you see in a Mandalorian. In a Mandalorian…I'm not sure what that is anymore. The Mandalorians are gone, defeated by the Republic and swept away by time. I look back and regret all the chances I had as a warrior, and then all the chances I've had since then. It feels like…like something has changed inside and I don't know what it is," Canderous sighed and sat up. "Bah! I should stop before I get all sentimental or something."

Krysta stood, rewrapping her robes around her, "Something has changed for you Canderous. And it isn't just because of me. During our…moment, I had a vision. Come on follow me."

"There's one problem," Canderous said as he stood.

"Oh?"

"You're wearing my pants."

Once situated, the Mandalorian fell in step with Krysta as they hiked. At last, Krysta stopped, and Canderous realized that they were beside the temple. He watched as Krysta gazed at the pillar where he had defeated the raiders only a day before. "Ever wonder what drew those raiders here?" queried Krysta. She did not wait for an answer, but simply pressed her hand on the obelisk. The structure fell open similar to the Star Maps and revealed a large hole. _A tomb._

"Your destiny, and the future of the Mandalorians lie within," said Krysta.

Canderous gave her a quizzical look at her new serious tone. He jumped into the hole and saw something that made him fall to one knee in a bow. There, untouched by dirt, and time, stood the armor of Mandalore. Canderous tentatively grabbed the armor and climbed out of the hole. He stood staring from the armor, to the hole, to Krysta in astonishment. In a rush, he unceremoniously dropped the suit and lifted Krysta off of her feet, and into a kiss. When she barely returned the action, he put her back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"I'm giving this to you, because I need the Mandalorians when I return," she said turning away.

"You're leaving? When will you realize I will follow you?"

"Where I am going, I cannot take you, or anyone else I care for. There is more then just Malak. More than what will come later. Stronger, and more powerful. I cannot undertake this alone, but the one I need is dead to the Force."

Canderous's head began to ache, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving for the Unknown Regions. You need to go to Dxun and gather clans under the new title of Mandalore. My friend will meet you in roughly five years. Protect her as you would protect me. When her task is finished, you and she must find me. This is your mission Canderous. Do you understand?" she asked with tear in her eyes. "This isn't easy for you or me. But it must be done. Be who you were meant to be Canderous. You are Mandalore, my Mandalore."

Canderous held her tight, and together they grieved. Canderous couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally had everything and the only person he had ever wanted. He wanted to go on missions with her, not without her. He had hoped that they would die in either battle, or of old age in each other's arms. But now it seemed that it was not to be.

Canderous gathered himself and put on Mandalore's armor. He took the helmet and went to one knee. Looking up at Krysta, he handed her the helmet, and bowed his head.

"I declare you Mandalore the Iron-hearted," Krysta said placing the helmet on her lover, effectively knighting him.

Canderous stood and held his Jedi close once more. He longed to feel her touch, her kiss, once more. But he knew that becoming Mandalore held great challenges for him. All the Mandalores only removed their armor out of necessity or in death, and it was his duty to keep his people strong.

As they returned to the Hawk, that the crew had left. They left a note on a datapad written in Mission's teenage scrawl. 'Hey you two! If you're reading this then we have already left. We all have things to do! Most of us are going to Telos or Coruscant, or into hiding. The droids won't leave though. We figured that you two would want the Hawk to travel on a honeymoon or something. Bye!'

After reading the note, Krysta punched in the hyperspace coordinates for Dxun and sat on their bunk. Canderous was already busy upgrading the armor and helmet. Once finished, he sat at the edge of the bed and stared at the floor.

"I know this isn't easy for you, but couldn't this wait?"

"I'm sorry, but it must be done. I'll be taking HK and T3 with me by the way."

"Statement: Master, it would give me great pleasure to accompany you. Query: Must we leave the Mandalorian? I was just starting to like him."

Canderous strode up to the droid and spoke trough unseen clenched teeth, "If she dies, I'll rip you to pieces when I find you."

"Assurance: Do not fear my programming requires me to save her life at the expense of my own." Satisfied, Canderous slept with his lover for the final time.

Once on Dxun, the Mandalorian led the way around old base on the jungle moon. They slew many of the wild life on their journey to clear the camp. Once finished, Canderous sighed, "I guess this is our last fight together."

"No, my love. There will be many more. You will find me, or I will find you. I promise that I will keep in touch with you," said Krysta, as she undid his helmet and kissed him one last time. "Will you wait for me? Will you follow me?"

"Bah darasuum." To eternity.

* * *

You can thank the snow that I am able to update so soon. In the previous chapters I realized how little Mando'ad I used (none) and I feel it is an important aspect of their relationship. Suggestions? Comments? Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8: Not So Alone

Yeah...pretty obvious that I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 8:

Not So Alone

Mandalore had assumed that he would be forced to leave Dxun in order to search for the clans he so desperately needed. He was surprised when every month or so, clans would land on the jungle moon as a sort of pilgrimage. Often, the warrior would be forced to slay the leaders of these clans in order to gain their loyalty. And while Canderous would defeat the leaders with ease, he did not like the idea of killing more of his brethren at a time when he needed as many people as he could get. Eventually, Mandalore had enough troops to both secure the base and send scout parties out to other worlds and hunt for clans that saw it fit to become raiders.

Every so often, while perusing the travel charts of his scouts, he would note the familiar planets that he had traveled to with Krysta. _Krysta, if it weren't for your updates every month or so I would have lost it by now. _Krysta would often contact the Mandalorian's mind as he slept. Mostly, she would talk of her mission against the True Sith and she would end up describing the planet she was currently on. Most of these planets were barren wastelands with small or no settlements. Other visits were a bit more intimate, but they could not cure him of his loneliness. She would make it a point to remind him of his mission, and how long he had until her friend came. _Five years._

Fortunately for Canderous, organizing the clans and talking with Krysta passed those years quickly. But one day, his contact was severed. He had not heard from Krysta in over two months, a rarity. Canderous convinced himself that she must be busy and that he would talk to her later. More and more months passed, and Canderous would worry about Krysta in his spare time. _It's been half a year. She can't be dead could she? No! I would know. What the hell happened? I told her not to do anything stupid damn it._

Mandalore's brooding was interrupted by Kex, "Sir, we have a smuggler ship making an emergency landing on Dxun. They must be fleeing the space battle overhead. Its identification codes read the Ebon Hawk."

_Either somebody stole it, or she sold it. I don't think she would allow either. _"Double check those codes Kex. I want to be absolutely certain."

"Mandalore," responded Kex over the communicator minutes later. "There is no doubt that the ship is the Ebon Hawk. My crew and I have observed its crew referring to it as such."

"What does the crew look like?" asked Canderous anxiously.

"There's quite a few Mandalore. There is a blonde preppy looking scholar with a lightsaber, a ruffled looking pilot with a lightsaber, a red-headed bounty hunter with two lightsabers, a Miraluka with one as well, a black bulbous droid, a Zabrak, an astromech droid, an old witch, a Jedi woman, and a rusty red hunter-killer droid. I think we could be in for some Jedi trouble," announced Kex.

Mandalore's heart did a back flip, "Describe the Jedi woman and the hunter-killer droid."

"It looks like she has one of those cool double-bladed lightsabers sir. Thin, tan skin, dark hair, and the crew definitely follow her. The droid sounds like he announces what he is about to say, calls the Jedi woman 'master,' and calls the other, uh… 'meatbags'"

The Mandalorian leader stood, grabbed his COM link, and left the control room. "Kex, follow them and confirm the color of her lightsaber, it's important."

"By your command Mandalore," said Kex and turned off the communicator.

Canderous made his way the garage, and took out a speeder he had restored. After starting it up, he made his way towards the campsite a few clicks outside the base. Halfway there, his communicator beeped, "Sir, the lightsaber is definitely silver. Repeat, silver lightsaber. She brought the witch and the Zabrak with her."

"Stop them, and escort them to the campsite outside of the base. I'll meet you there," said Canderous, his heart beating double time. _Why didn't she land at the base? Is it even her? _As he parked his speeder by the fire, the trio had theirs backs to Mandalore.

The old witch spoke first without even bothering to turn around, "This is not the Jedi you seek, warrior. This is the Exile."

Before he could question what she meant, the other Jedi turned to face the Mandalorian and revealed piercing grey eyes with flecks of gold. _Where are my brown eyes that I long to see?_ "My name is Lyna, despite what Kreia and Bao-Dur call me."

"I resent that General Savo."

Instantly Mandalore's Krath blade was at Lyna's throat. "General Savo? As in _the _General Savo? The one that ordered the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator?" Mandalore turned to the Zabrak. "And you, that makes you the one who invented it." Canderous turned back to the Exile and searched for something, anything to hint at her intention's in her eyes. Finally, he found what he was looking for. _Regret, remorse, and that determination to set things right. Just like Krysta._ The blade was lowered away from Lyna's neck and everybody relaxed. "Why are you here? Or rather, why did you need to get to Onderon?"

Lyna sighed, "I need to find Master Kavar to gather the Jedi Council and stop the Sith."

"And then?" queried Mandalore raising an unseen eyebrow behind his helm. It was one of the perks of having a helmet, his emotion were safely hidden.

Lyna looked at the ground solemnly, "And then, I need to find Revan. The Republic needs her." _The Republic's not only one. But I have more questions._

"How did you get the Ebon Hawk? That was her ship less than five years ago," he explained.

The Exile explained her story from Peragus, to Telos, Nar Shadaa, Dantooine, Korriban, until Dxun. _Dantooine and Telos are rebuilding eh? And that damn Academy has been abandoned? I guess Uthar kept his words._ It was Mandalore's turn to sigh, "If you need to get to Onderon, then you'll need my help." _Krysta, I hope this is who I think she is._ "But first, you need to prove your abilities. I need to be sure you are who you say you are. Make yourself useful and help out around the base, and don't worry, there's plenty to do. And no, I won't help, but ask around and let me know when everything is finished." Canderous turned and waved his hand dismissively and hopped back onto his speeder.

From his control room, Mandalore watched as Lyna hunted down just about every cannok just to find a missing part in order to fix the satellite. Next she found the bunker that held an old weapons cache. After blowing open the door, she defended the position from the wildlife that she disturbed. She next defeated one of the larger predators on the moon. _Impressive._ Finally she competed in the sacred dueling circle and defeated the champion. _Very nice, _he thought as he stepped into the circle wielding his favorite blade.

"Use whatever you want, you'll need all the help you can get against me. Only one Jedi has ever tasted victory against me." The battle was fierce, and both warriors were drenched in sweat. Every time Canderous thought he had an opening, she somehow parried. _I've never seen these battle stances performed together, she must have picked them up from the Masters._ Finally, Canderous and Lyna locked blades and came face to helm. Lyna brought her knee into his chin knocking him onto his back. Lyna came charging forward, _too fast babe._ He monkey flipped the Jedi and when she hit the ground, the wind came rushing from her lungs. Mandalore held his blade to Jedi's neck as he stood over her in victory. "Yield Jedi, there's a reason why I'm Mandalore," he said as he offered his hand to her.

"Indeed."

"You know, you're a lot like Krysta in many ways."

"Krysta?" queried Lyna.

"Oh right, you're a lot like Revan, compassionate, caring and a great fighter. But Krysta broke down her opponents with technique and the Force. You use all those lightsaber and Force forms. Very impressive. Come on let's get back to the control room before your Zabrak blows something up. We'll need the break."

They trudged back to the control room in silence because talking equaled pain. Once inside, Mandalore picked up two survival packs and tossed one to Lyna. As he injected the needle into his thigh, Canderous banged on the top of the computer console. Bao-Dur, who was lying inside the console bolted up, and knocked his head. He came out rubbing his horns and sat next to Lyna. "What's the situation?"

"We're ready to go," but their plans were halted as many of the base's proximity alarms went off.

Kreia calmly walked in and announced, "The Sith assassins have caught up."

"I'm assuming that these are the assassins you talked about." A quick nod was all Canderous needed to unsheathe his blade and go to battle. He found the assassins exceptionally quick. However, they seemed to weaken whenever Kreia and Lyna got far enough away. _They must draw their strength from Force users. Especially Lyna._ Mandalore found himself fighting next to Bao-Dur and the assassins' strength returned. _The Zabrak too?_ Throwing this new revelation aside, Canderous went on to aid his brethren as Lyna and the others rested.

Once the base was cleared, Mandalore went to Lyna, "We should check on your crew at the Ebon Hawk. Come on, we'll take my speeder." As the two sped off, Canderous remembered back to the last time he had a female Jedi alone in a speeder that he owned. _Taris. That wind teased her hair out of her bun and out behind her. She looked ravishing._ The warrior chanced a glance at his passenger. _Similar, but she's not my Krysta._ The speeder slowed as the Hawk came into view. With the speeder parked, Mandalore suddenly found several lightsabers and a familiar Aratech rifle pointed in his direction.

"Threatening Statement: You will release the master, or your legs will be used as my mantle decoration."

"What happened to Revan?" growled Canderous at the sight of HK-47. "You swore that you would give your life to protect her. And yet here you are, and she isn't."

"Statement: She left me on her home planet of Deralia. Before she shut me down, she ordered me to stay on board with the trash compactor until somebody re-activated me. It was my duty to-" Canderous roared and tackled the rust red hunter-killer droid to the ground. With adrenaline coursing through his veins, and his implants working overtime, Mandalore was able to pin the much stronger droid to the ground as he held a small boot knife to one of its main wires.

"YOU'RE DUTY WAS TO STAY AND PROTECT HER AT ALL COSTS," he then brought the droid's face closer and whispered, "I swore I would rip you limb from limb if you didn't. And if it weren't for the fact that she needs your current master, you'd be in pieces."

"Statement: And if it weren't for Revan's direct orders to not kill you, your life functions would have been terminated already."

"Droids," grunted Canderous as he stood.

"Meatbags," said HK, righting himself.

Canderous felt the piercing and questioning stares of Lyna's companions drilling a hole into his chest. He sat on the jungle floor, and removed his helmet in front of non-Mandalorians for the first time in five years. "My name is Canderous, of the clan Ordo, and I helped Revan save the galaxy." _This will take awhile._

With the second epic tale told in less than twenty four hours, Canderous walked back to the speeder with a heavy heart. He waited as Lyna gave orders fro repairs and guard duty. As he remembered similar events, Lyna hopped into the speeder, and the duo took off. Along the way, Canderous explained that he had a transport that would get them from Dxun to Onderon unobstructed. "I have a contact planet-side, Dhagon Ghent. He's a doctor… of sorts. He has enough connection to get a meeting with Kavar."

As they parked at the hangar, Kreia and Bao-Dur were nowhere to be found. "I bet Bao is back at your main computer and Kreia is off creeping people out," said Lyna walking towards the computer building.

Canderous busied himself with preparing the transport in order to keep his mind off of Krysta. "Try as you might Canderous, your lover will always be on your mind," he heard Kreia whisper. Canderous whirled around in surprise. "Yes, I know your name, despite your lack of introductions. However, I am more interested in what else is going on inside your head Mandalorian."

Canderous felt a burning sensation pounding at different parts of his head looking for a weakness. He tried to focus on an image as Krysta had taught him years ago. He chose the armor of a Basilisk war droid. The effort was intense for the Mandalorian. Where Krysta would sneak and seduce her way in during training sessions, Kreia used brute force. Mandalore could have sworn that his head was on the verge of shattering into a million pieces, when he felt a familiar presence wash over his mental defense.

_I feel your pain even across the universe. My old master is cruel, but I will be your armor on this day, just as you have been mine._ The pain receded, and Kreia lowered her only hand in defeat. "So, you still have your connection with her, how interesting. I have only one request of you Mandalorian, protect the Exile, as you would protect Revan."

"I'm only going to agree because that was already my mission you old hag."

Kreia scowled, "Indeed? Then Revan is more far-sighted than I believed. Very well," she said as she left the hangar. "She will take you and Bao-Dur. If you screw this up, I will break you."

"Charming witch," said Canderous as he turned back to the transport. _Thank you, my love._ But all the hardened warrior heard was a very painful silence.

* * *

Woot! Into the second game! Good news is that Chapter 9 is already being drafted. So let me know what you think! If it stinks like a bantha let me know, and i'll end it at the previous chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9: Distracting Silence

woot Chapter 9! Claimer of Dis: i cannot claim ownage (tear)

* * *

Chapter 9:

Distracting Silence

Usually, Canerous would be piloting the transport and his comrades would find supplies within the city. This time was different. Since he would be traveling with Lyna, he commissioned Xarga to pilot the trio to Iziz. _Wasn't Iziz the name of that Jawa on Tatooine?_ At that moment, Mandalore wished for the privacy of the cockpit. Instead of being alone with his thoughts, he watched as Lyna flirted endlessly with Bao-Dur as his Remote inspected the transport. _She has feelings for him,_ he realized. _Heh, there must be something with Jedi women and men that bunk in the swoop garage._

The musing brought on more memories of Krysta, and in turn, more despair. His heart ached for her compassion and soothing presence. Hs skin longed for her touch and his lips cried out for hers. "Five minutes until we reach Iziz Mandalore," came Xarga's voice from the cockpit.

Lyna turned her attention to Mandalore and asked, "What's your plan?"

Canderous chuckled, "While normally I would enjoy giving orders to a Jedi, I have a feeling that my way would quickly lead to slaughter. And I'm guessing that's not what you want. So I'll let you decide how to go about the mission. I'm just here to get you into contact with the kind doctor and do make sure you don't get yourself killed. Besides, I think we both know that having a Mandalorian in charge in Iziz is a bad idea. You know the whole invasion and conquering the galaxy thing."

"I don't think you should joke about killing people," responded Bao-Dur solemnly.

"Easy there Tech, you're not innocent of killing," replied Canderous.

"I'm not proud of what I did," the Zabrak responded, ending the conversation.

_Just like Republic, no resolve._

The shore party was trapped at the starport because they lacked the proper license that was required since the space battle. _Politics, how tiresome,_ thought Canderous. Lyna had tried to use Force Persuasion, but the guard wouldn't bite. Once they finally got the necessary paperwork, they were distracted by somebody listening to the holonet. _Not good, Dhagon killed some officer chick. Terrific. _Once into the main city, it was easy to see that the populace was unsure of their political positions. Some supported Queen Talia, while other supported her cousin Vaklu. _Military versus actual government eh? Military governments are only effective as long as your people desire battle. Now which race loves war? Oh that's right, the Mandalorians. That's why our strongest warrior is our leader._

"Where to?" asked Canderous, eager to get going.

"Isn't it obvious? The cantina of course," replied Lyna.

Canderous smirked, "I like your style. Come on, the sooner we find out what happened to Dhagon, the better."

On there way to the cantina the trio got distracted by several events occurring around the city. First, there seemed to be a sort of political rally occurring. Lyna felt it would be a good way to learn about the populace, so they listened in. The leader of the rally was attepting to support Vaklu while not committing treason against Talia. Apparently, Vaklu and his supporters seek to break away from the Republic in order to gain favor with the Sith once they rule the galaxy. _Idiot. The Sith will suck your planet dry of soldiers and resources. Once you've outlived your usefulness, you'll be thrown to the side jst like Exar Kun did to us._

The second distraction was The Wall, and the soldier that guarded it. They learned that it served as protection from ground invaders from the jungle, and as a walkway to the palace. _Looks like it also protects against air attacks, and traps anybody already if they make it on The Wall,_ noted Canderous, spotting several AA towers and force field barriers. Lyna attempted to gain access in order to see Talia using the Force. The guard vehemently refused. Canderous whispered in Lyna's ear, "They've obviously had training because this is the second guard that has resisted with ease. I'm sure we have your friend Kavar to thank for that." Lyna agreed, and moved on.

The final hindrance was a bunch of wannabe bounty hunters trying to collect on Lyna. The group was a ragtag bunch of Twi'leks, Rodians and humans. _Why are Rodians always in gangs? They suck!_ What they had in numbers, they lacked in organization and skill. Once the battle was over, Canderous remarked, "You know, usually you have more trouble leaving a cantina than getting to it."

Bao-Dur laughed, "Yes, well I guess you haven't traveled with the general as much as the rest of us."

Lyna shrugged, "Maybe they figure that I'm already drunk and looking for more juma juice."

It was now Mandalore's turn to laugh, "Yeah, because everything about you screams 'cantina rat'."

The cantina was loud and the band sucked. _The perfect cantina,_ thought Canderous. From their investigation, it was obvious that Dhagon did not have a grudge with Captain Sullio. The only problem was finding enough proof. Unfortunately, most of the witnesses last saw the two arguing and then the captain left with Dhagon leaving shortly after. Nobody knew how long Captain Sullio was dead before they found Dhagon by her body. As he waited for his drink, Canderous wondered where the cantina's usual serving droid as. When he brought this up to Lyna, she questioned the owner and found out that it kept getting vandalized. Fresh out of leads, the trio went to scope out the crime scene; it did not happen far from the cantina.

"What about that hay or straw or whatever?" asked Lyna after finding only blood around the murder site.

With a nod, Canderous began rummaging through the yellow material. _I remember the last time I had to search through this stuff. At least it's clean this time._ Finally, he grasped something round and metallic. _Heh, two for two._ Canderous lifted the object and inspected it to find that it was a droid head. "You think that slicer inside could find out what this droid last saw?" asked Mandalore, passing the head back and forth between his hands.

The answer was yes, for the right amount of credits of course. Once sliced, the droid had the answers the party wanted. By some miracle, the droid had a view of the entire plaza. _The Force is at it again._ The recording showed Sullio being shot by somebody out of view, and then Dhagon came running from his office to check on her. Accompanied by Nico ad the droid head, they went to where Dhagon as being held. After talking with Captain Riiken, the doctor was released.

Once back at his office, Dhagon thanked the trio. "Welcome to my office of practice, and home," he said, sweeping his arms around the room.

"This is your office? Isn't it a little dirty?" asked Lyna.

"A little dirt never killed anybody. Okay, maybe a few, but they got what they paid for," he said with a chuckle. "So why did you spring me loose? It couldn't have been from the kindness of Mandalore's heart."

Lyna smirked, "I need to get into contact with Master Kavar. Any ideas where he is?"

"I know exactly where he is. The only problem is that he's Queen Talia's advisor. I'm pretty sure I can get him, but somebody ransacked my lovely abode, and stole my holodiscs. These discs had all my connections and contacts."

Lyna nodded, "I'll look into it."

"Good," Mandalore said. "You look into it, while Techie and I get aquainted over some juma juice." Mandalore grabbed the Zabrak and headed toards the cantina.

After several drinks, Mandalore's implants start to slow their detoxification of his body. Bao-Dur was equally intoxicated, not plastered, but enough to slur words and say something stupid. Canderous was the first to talk, "So… are you a Jedi or what?"

"I feel the Force, yes, but I have no desire to be a Jedi," the Zabrak said, staring into his glass.

"Because you love Lyna and it's forbidden?" Canderous asked bluntly.

"Is it that obvious?" he queried looking up.

"I think a small child with the brain of a gizka could figure that one out."

"Did you love Rev- uh, Krysta?" Bao-Dur asked, taking another swig.

"There is no 'did.' I love her. She's still out there, I just wish I could feel her presence like I used to," said Canderous glumly.

"You used to hear her through the Force?" the Zabrak asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I regret letting her go. Listen to me," said Mandalore, grabbing Bao-Dur by his collar. "Don't let Lyna go. Stay with her until you die."

After being released, the tech-specialist nodded, and patted the warrior on the shoulder as he got up to leave. _Where are you Krysta?_ Nothing. _Why can't I hear you?_ More silence.The cantina blurred away as Canderous stared at his drink, and became lost in his thoughts. _Did she really love me? _

_Of course she did idiot, that's why she left you behind. She couldn't take you with her because she would risk the galaxy for you. _

_Okay, but is she alive? _

_You really are stupid. She would have contacted you even with her dying breath. You would have felt it. _

_Alright, fine, I get it._

Just staring at his glass gave the implants time to work once more, and the cantina slowly came swimming back. The Mandalorian looked up as he realized that the murmur of conversations had stopped, and the horrible music stopped playing.

"Hey buddy, we're closing up. Come back in an hour after we've cleaned up and reopen," said the bartender, rubbing his feet.

Canderous grabbed his helm, and latched it back on. He was grateful that nobody knew he was Mandalore or what his armor meant. "Yeah, I'm going," he said walking towards the door. The warrior made it back to Dhagon's office at about the same time as Lyna and Bao-Dur. After returning the holodiscs to the doctor, he disappeared into an inner office. By the time he came back out, Mandalore's implants finished removing the alcohol from his bloodstream.

"Well, I got into contact with Kavar. He's agreed to meet you at the cantina tomorrow," explained Dhagon, proud of his work.

Morning came and the trio sat in the cantina waiting for Kavar to arrive. "I hear you're looking for me," Kavar said behind Mandalore, causing him to whirl around.

"Actually," Canderous said. "A certain Exile is."

Kavar's face had shock plastered all over every inch, "Lyna? Here?"

"Yes Kavar, I am here," said Lyna stepping forward.

As usual, Canderous only half listened to what the Jedi had to say. It appeared to Canderous that Lyna and Kavar had some sort of past that made the conversation uncomfortably strained. Apparantly, Kavar was not eager to leave Talia unprotected with Vaklu's plot to overthrow her were coming to a head. Right on cue, General Tobin and his masked troops arrived and started shooting. Kavar activated his blue lightsbaer and shouted at the trio to flee, and that he would contact them later. Mandalore did not need to be told twice as he grabbed Lyna and started running back to the transport. As they neared the starport, the turrets guarding the city became active and started targeting the party. The Talia supporter that manned the turrets was obviously confused, and started escorting people into buildings or their ships. Climbing aboard the transport and yelling at Xarga to take off, everybody let out a sigh of relief.

_Damn Jedi.

* * *

Ever get the feeling that Canderous ignores Jedi talking too much? That's cause i don't pay attention either. . So lemme know what you think. And while i value the general's comments i would like some others. Maybe even constructive criticism?_


	10. Chapter 10: Power Play

So let's review: Snow day equals me updating really fast. And text before chapter title equals disclaimer stating that I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Power Play

"Why isn't a mission ever as easy as it sounds?" asked Mandalore with a hand over his helm. "I mean seriously, how hard is it to get one person off of a planet? Weren't your other Jedi in hiding? But no, I choose to come on the mission that goes to hell."

"Vrook was involved on Dantooine, but that wasn't full-scale war," replied Lyna.

"What do you mean full-scale war?" Bao-Dur asked.

"You mean you didn't feel it? Vaklu has aligned himself with the Sith, and now they're at Iziz."

"How would the Sith get into Iziz without alerting anybody?" the Zabrak asked.

Mandalore stood up and cracked his neck, "The same way we did genius, Dxun."

As they landed back at the base, the trio found the Ebon Hawk was repaired and was resting at the Mandalorian landing pad. As he came down the ramp, Mandalore saw that his men were no longer fighting in the dueling circle, fixing various base functions, or repairing swoop bikes. Instead, blades were being sharpened, ammo and rifles checked, and grenades created. Entering the control room revealed Kelborn monitoring the controls with the crew of the Ebon Hawk looking on.

"Mandalore," said Kelborn turning and saluting. "We finally have the entire moon scanned, and we have found several large scale energy fluctuations coming from the far side. We sent Bralor to investigate, and it's the Sith sir. They're guarding some sort of very large temple."

"The tomb of Freedon Nadd," explained Kreia. "He was the Dark King of Onderon and former Sith Lord."

Kelborn's console beeped and Kavar's face came onto the screen. "Well my old Padawan, it seems trouble follows you wherever you go. You're needed immediately in Iziz. The Sith and Vaklu's forces have made their way onto The Wall. Hurry!" Kavar's image disappeared, and eyes went back and forth between Mandalore and Lyna.

Lyna spoke first, "I think we should split up."

"A wise decision," Mandalore and Kreia said in unison. _Creepy._

"Mandalore, Visas, and Mira should go to the tomb, while Kreia, Bao-Dur and I go back to Iziz," Lyna said.

"Hold it, if you think you're going without me, you're dead wrong," said Mandalore stepping forward.

"I need Kreia because of our Force bond, and Bao-Dur can hack into all those systems on The Wall we saw and any others in the palace," Lyna reasoned.

Mandalore leaned back against the wall heavily, "Fine, but don't go getting yourself killed."

The trip to the tomb was led by Bralor just outside of the perimeter sensor. First, Mira disabled the mines, and then the alarm. _She reminds me of Mission. She's probably a better fighter though._ The party ran into very heavy perimeter defenses with the battle lasting the better part of an hour. Troopers, captains, grenadiers, assassins, droids, and Dark Jedi alike all caused significant trouble for the trio. Even the occasional wild boma got involved, and would cause trouble for both sides. Even worse, the Sith had trained bomas that would fight for them.

Once inside the tomb, Canderous found himself flabbergasted by the scope of the building. "I've been to the tombs on that Sith planet Korriban, but this place gives me the creeps."

"I know what you mean," Mira said. "This place feels alive."

"Indeed. Alive with dark energy," Visas chimed in.

Continuing through the tomb, they came to a large room with three doors. One went to the right, another to the left, and the last stood at the end of a large ramp in the center.

"How much do you two want to bet that we have to go through the large middle door, but it's locked, and the side doors lead to places where we can unlock it?" Canderous asked.

"You've traveled with Jedi for too long," joked Mira.

_No, not long enough._

"We should split up in order to do this quicker," Visas suggested.

While Mandalore was not happy about leaving the Jedi behind, he agreed that it would make things go faster. He went left, while Mira and the Miraluka went to the right. Fortunately, the Mandalorian found a decommissioned droid and got it functioning. He and the droid quickly ran into trouble, as more Sith followers emerged from somewhere down the hall. Canderous depended heavily on the droid's accuracy, as he charged towards his attackers. Things were going smoothly, a_s smoothly as they can in a Sith tomb,_ when the droid opened the door to the computer room and promptly got decapitated by a red double-bladed lightsaber. _I worked hard on that hunk of junk. Man, I hate Dark Jedi._

Krath and lightsaber blades met again and again as the two circled each other constantly. The Jedi attempted several times to use different Force attacks, only to be thwarted by Mandalore's armor. The silver attire was not strictly ceremonial by any means. The various upgrades and its natural construction provided protection from Jedi powers, along with fire and ice attacks. With his Force depleted, the Dark Jedi began to slow. Canderous faked low right, and then hit flesh on his enemy's left shoulder. With the Sith on his knees, the Mandalorian put his blade behind the man's neck and brought his knee crashing into the man's face, snapping his neck. "Bitch!"

Canderous followed the blips and beeps to a very large and ancient computer. After solving the math equations, one of the door's locks opened. The warrior then began to inspect the rest of the large circular room. In one corner, he found a purplish cloud filled with lightning.

_Enter warrior, and find who you seek._

"You mean Krysta?" he asked, stepping forward

_Enter, and taste power._

"Power for what?" he asked, cocking his head and inching closer.

_Power to save her._

Before Canderous even entered the energy field, the lightning grabbed him by the arms and legs and dragged him closer. The energy had a life of its own and the lightning wrapped around his head and whispered its words in his ear. Instead of being electrocuted, Canderous felt a pleasant buzzing around his head.

_Yes Mandalorian, use your hate. Do you feel that power? This is only a taste of what is to come. Your anger and passion is what will save her._

Canderous suddenly found himself being knocked to the hard floor by two women. As his vision cleared, Mandalore saw Visas kneeling next to him. She carefully unlatched his helmet, and began 'looking' at him.

"How can you see?" Canderous asked groggily.

"I see through the Force. I can see if people are good or evil. Blue is found in those that follow the light, red is for the dark side, and grey for neutral. You were mostly red when I first met you, with blue around your heart and head. No doubt from Krysta's influence," explained Visas.

"And now?"

"Now…it is similar, but the blue that was in your head is significantly dimmed," replied Visas.

Mira offered her hand and his helmet to Canderous, "Come on, your big fat door is open, let's go."

As he stood, Canderous looked to where the cloud was and asked, "What was that?"

Visas answered first, "Pure dark side energy. Freedon Nadd was a Sith Lord that constantly found ways to survive through the Force several times throughout history. This tomb appears to feed off of his ethereal energy and creates the very essence of the dark side."

"That must be why they're here," said Mira. "Not only is it a good staging location, they probably wanted to harvest the dark energy."

"That sucks," replied Canderous donning his helmet and picking up his blade. "That just gives us more reason to kick some Sith tail."

Mira chuckled and led the team back to the incredibly large door. _If I ever design a base or tomb, the important rooms will be behind a really small door in the shadows._ The large door of course led to a very gigantic room. Energy flowed from the ceiling and repeatedly hit the three Dark Jedi that were standing there.

_Why can't these guys ever just fight using their own power? Maybe if they spent more time training and less time looking for the easy way out, they wouldn't get their butts kicked every time I walk in the room._

The combatants did not speak, they did not try to intimidate or sway. They simply drew their weapons and started battling. Canderous found his opponent surprisingly easy to defeat. The man seemed surprised at the Mandalorian's speed and ferocity. _You're not ready to face me._

Finding Mira and Visas still in battle, Canderous drew the rifle he had not used in over five years. _I know the last time I used you was to defend Krysta, but now we're protecting her allies._ While he was unable to hit or kill the two Sith warriors, Canderous was able to distract and pester the two enough to let his companions slay the Sith.

With the tomb once again devoid of life, the three comrades left and trekked back to the base with Bralor.

"She took what?" asked Canderous as he arrived back at the base.

"Yes, the Basilisk sir. You did say that she could use whatever she needed to get to Iziz," replied Kelborn.

"Humph, so I did. What's her status?"

"Lyna is alive and on her way back. Vaklu will stand trial and Talia is back in power. And Master Kavar will meet her on Dantooine."

Mandalore let out a sigh of relief, and sat down. _He's not going to like what I'm about to say._

Kelborn sat next to his tired leader, "You're leaving with her aren't you?"

Mandalore chuckled, "Very perceptive Kelborn, which is why I'm leaving you in charge."

"M-me Mandalore?"

"Yes, Kelborn you. Not Kex, not Bralor, you and not anybody else."

Lyna arrived back on Dxun with several sore muscles and bags under her eyes. Without exchanging words, Mandalore followed the Jedi aboard the Ebon Hawk. As he entered the swoop garage, Canderous noticed a familiar bunk arrangement laid out. _Some things never change._

Before they left, Lyna made it a point to visit each member of the crew. Atton was happy he became a Jedi, Mical was once Lyna's student, Visas felt her master coming, Mira did not like to kill her targets, Kreia was cryptic and annoying as hell, and G0-T0 was just weird. HK's conversation with his new master was very interesting to Canderous.

"Query: Master, what is your fascination with the Zabrak?"

Lyna chuckled, "I love him."

"Statement: I see."

"Do you even know what love is droid?"

"Theory: Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope. Love is knowing your target, putting them in your targeting reticle, and together, achieving a singular purpose against statistically long odds."

At this, Canderous burst out laughing at the droid's interpretation on what he had told the assassin over five years ago. Finally, Lyna made her way over to the warrior and asked him why he had joined her.

Let's face it; you're going to my help and my men. Maybe not right away, maybe never, but you have our support. More importantly, Krysta needs you to help her. So I'm here to make sure you do just that."

Canderous then decided to find out more about his leader. "Sooo…" he drawled. "Are you bunking with the Zabrak? 'Cause if so, I'll find someplace else to make stimulants and twiddle my thumbs as I wait to kill something."

Lyna blushed and then laughed, "You're just as bad as HK, but uh, just give us some privacy at 'night'."

"Sure kid, just keep it to a dull roar," Canderous then turned serious. "He loves you, you know. He's a good man; the Republic could use a man that can repair like he can."

Lyna nodded and continued her rounds. Canderous soon felt the Ebon Hawk rise and began its familiar route to Dantooine. _Dantooine, I thought it was just a farm world just a few years ago. Back to the Enclave, back to the fields, same ship, and the same circumstances: save the galaxy. Yep, some things never change.

* * *

_Chapter 10 is completed. Never thought that I would get this far. Thanks mostly to general man for his reviews and everybody else! Review this chapter and let me know what you think. Next chapter might be short or really long as it will either include Dantooine and Telos or just Dantooine. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Places We Go

My lack of ownage saddens me, almost as much as you people that think i do own the characters below

* * *

Chapter 11:

The Places We Go

_Dantooine…haven't seen it in years. Maybe it's because I didn't want to. This place is where I first thought that Krysta was someone other than who she thought she was. There was no way the Council would have trained her otherwise. My Krysta…_

"Hey Canderous, are you in there?"

Mandalore's head snapped up from his palm, "What?"

"You know, Dantooine has been home to many thinkers as they look over the plains. Never thought it would affect you, I always thought you would find this place boring," joked Lyna.

"Ha, ha. Are we ready to go to the Enclave?"

"If by we, you mean Kreia and me, then yes."

"Bullshit, I didn't come with you to be left behind, I came to make sure you don't kill yourself doing something stupid," stated Canderous crossing his arms.

"I'm going with Kreia to the _Jedi_ Enclave, to see three _Jedi_ Master."

"Don't say it."

"What could go wrong?" asked Lyna.

"The last time somebody asked me that, the mines that were supposed to kill a krayt dragon did not go off. We wound up having to fight it ourselves," Mandalore explained. "Besides, it's good warrior practice to expect the worse to happen."

"I'm not a warrior. I'm a Jedi."

"Ha, I have yet to see the big difference between the two besides the Force," he scoffed.

Frustrated, Lyna stomped off towards Kreia's meditation room and soon left the Ebon Hawk. _She's stupid if she thinks I'm staying here._ After waiting about five minutes, Canderous left the ship. _The Matale grounds... that was the stupidest feud ever._ As he approached the Enclave, Mandalore was struck by the scene before him. The newly repaired Enclave stood in stark contrast to the hundred and hundreds of craters that dotted the plains. _Malak really did a number on this place._

Upon entering the Enclave, Canderous walked in on Kreia beginning to stand. "You're timing is impeccable Mandalorian. It is too bad that you won't be able to help her," Kreia said as she put the warrior in a stasis. _How powerful is she to have overpowered my armor?_

Frozen, Mandalore was forced to watch as Kreia destroyed each Jedi Master that Lyna had worked so hard to find. _Witch! I knew there was a reason that I didn't trust her. Man I hate the Sith._ Worst of all, Lyna was also down for the count thanks to Kreia's machinations. Her task finished, Kreia walked back to Canderous. "Tell her to see Atris on Telos. And although you won't feel this right away, I always wanted to do this," Kreia cackled, and swiftly kicked Mandalore in the groin, and took off. _To reiterate, I hate the Sith, a lot. That's going to hurt._

Canderous was now in the unique position of wanting to be unfrozen, and yet remain in his current position. _Unique torture indeed._ Once free, the pain from Kreia's kick immediately brought the poor man to his knees. As the pain finally passed, Canderous rushed over to Lyna.

He sat the half conscious Jedi up and waited for her eyes to open. "You know, Krysta never listened to me either. You would think that the wise Jedi would occasionally listen to somebody with more war experience than you can shake a lightsaber at."

Lyna groaned, "I hate this crap. Where did the wrinkled old hag go?"

"We need to go to Telos, and see Atris."

"I _really _hate this crap."

"Yeah, me too," said Canderous as he helped Lyna to her feet. "Aren't you glad I'm stubborn as hell?"

Lyna nodded, and the two made their way back to the Ebon Hawk. The entire crew, (except for the droids), was flustered by the recent turn of events. Eventually, everybody calmed down enough to prep for the flight to Telos. Canderous found it interesting that he himself had never been to Telos. _The only thing I know about Telos is Carth lived there, and Saul Karath bombarded the daylights out of it._

Once they landed on the artic plateau, Lyna began handing out more orders than Canderous thought were needed. "Why all of the orders princess?" he asked when she came to him.

"Because there is more than just Atris here, I can feel it. Nihilus is coming. He was the one that gave Vaklu support at Iziz. He will come here searching for Jedi," she answered.

"Let me guess, you need me to go to Dxun and get my men."

"Would you be such a doll? Take Bao-Dur with you so he can get Talia's men as well from Onderon. Meet me at the Citadel Station when you are done okay?"

"Sure. See you later."

The Mandalorian and Bao-Dur "commandeered" one of the transports at the academy's docking bays, and made their way to the jungle moon. The journey was silent, but thankfully short. Once at the base, Bao-Dur sped off towards Iziz in another transport, as Mandalore gathered his men.

"Men, I have returned. It is time to once again gain honor through battle. It is time to protect the Republic, a task I am sure most of you are unfamiliar with. Regardless, we will meet this challenge head on. Our destination is Telos, and our objective is victory!"

The Mandalorians cheered and raised their blasters high, and then scattered to different parts of the encampment. Satisfied, Canderous waited for his troops to be ready as he briefed some of the officers of the plan. _Things are coming to an end. Krysta. I'm coming. _With the troops gathered from both Dxun and Onderon, Canderous and his Zabrak partner made their way back to Telos.

As they arrived at Citadel Station, red emergency lights illuminated the halls. The station was in lockdown, but they "convinced" a droid to open the door for them. Once inside, everybody worked to drive away the Sith. Thins were going smoothly and Canderous made it a point to find Lyna. _Just follow the decapitated bodies._ Eventually, Mandalore was able to hear the distinct sounds of lightsabers against vibroswords. Deactivating his stealth unit, Canderous met up with Lyna, Atton, and Visas.

"We have to get a shuttle to that ship," said Lyna when she saw him.

"What ship?"

"That ship," said Atton pointing a gloved finger to a window.

Canderous looked in the direction of the scoundrel's finger. He saw a capital ship he thought, no, he knew was destroyed. "The Ravager," he whispered. "We put holes in it more times than the Jedi preach about the dark side. And then, it was crushed by the Mass Shadow Generator." Canderous kept staring at the derelict ship in amazement. The ship's hull was blasted open and torn apart by Mandalorian guns and time. _It shouldn't even be space worthy._ "How is it even running?"

"Nihilus must be keeping it together by pure will," theorized Lyna.

"Of course he is."

A few more battles, they found themselves at a transport docking station. Atton decided to clear the station with everybody else, as Lyna came up with a plan to destroy the Ravager from the inside. _Mandalorian proton charges planted at weak spots of the ship, very interesting. But it sounds like we still have to kill Nihilus for it to work._ "So why does lucky old me get to go on this mission?"

"Because Nihilus feeds on the Force. He can't feed on me because I can cut myself off, and not Visas because she is his connection to the world, and not you because you don't use the Force. Simple really," explained Lyna.

Once aboard the Ravager, Canderous was shocked at the power Nihilus wielded. Not only did he rip the ship from Malachor V, but he also kept just enough functions operating and maintained a steady atmosphere throughout the ship despite the many breaches. Slowly, but surely, the group made their way throughout the ship, planting the explosives. As they went to plant the final one, the ship rocked and one of the vitals of Manalore's men blinked KIA.

"What the frack just happened?" demanded Mandalore.

"I'm sorry Mandalore, one of the men dropped the last proton of the proton charges," replied another of the Mandalorians over the comlink.

"Well that's just perfect," Mandalore sighed. "What now?"

"Perhaps the torpedo bay," suggested Visas. "I seem to recall that there were a few left."

"Works for me," said Lyna and turned towards the appropriate room.

After planting the final charge, the trio made their way to the bridge. However, before they could do so, they ran into a familiar face. _Tobin, man he looks like crap._ Indeed, Tobin was almost completely drained from Nihilus. His face was grey and cracked with his eyes sunken deep into their sockets. Lyna was willing to listen to the man's sob story about helping Iziz. Eventually, the man was convinced to leave the ship with the Mandalorians and detonate the charges when the three of them were safely off.

"Do you really think we can trust him?" questioned Canderous.

Lyna thought for a moment and nodded, "He only joined Nihilus because he thought it was best for Iziz. Besides, your men will not let him activate the charges while we are still aboard."

"Fair enough," said Mandalore, and he continued towards the bridge.

As the doors to the bridge opened, Lyna stood still as her companions walked past her. Realizing their leader had not followed, Canderous and Visas turned to face Lyna. "Before we try to fight this guy, there is something you two must know. Nihilus was one of the Jedi that fought at Malachor. His power single handedly prevented his death when the Mass Shadow Generator was activated. He eventually found the Trayus Academy there, a place of great evil. There he increased his power and began to feed on the Force," Lyna stated solemnly.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Do you mean to tell me that there is an evil academy at Malachor V and that this guy was already powerful enough to live through ships crashing into the planet as it imploded? And after going to the academy, he became even stronger?"

Lyna bowed her head, "Yeah, in a nutshell."

"Oh is that all? So what are we waiting for? Let's go kill him."

The three strode up to the Lord of Hunger, and he eventually turned to face them. Canderous waited tensely as Lyna informed the Sith Lord that his ship was rigged with enough explosives to blow it to bits. Nihilus activated his lightsaber and Lyna smirked towards Visas. The Miraluka nodded and began utilizing her connection to her master to disrupt his hold on the Force, on which he relied so heavily upon. Still, he put up a pretty good fight against three people. But Canderous could tell that every second Nihilus spent fighting, the weaker he became because of his inability to feed off of the deaths at Telos.

Finally, the Sith Lord dropped to his knees, and Lyna told him the truth. That Kreia had set a trap for him and that there were no Jedi on Telos and that all along it was a plan to kill him and Sion. He nodded seemingly in agreement, and lay down for the final time.

"I want to see his face," stated Visas as she knelt next to her former master, and removed his mask.

"What did you see?" inquired Lyna, as the Miraluka stood.

"I saw a man, nothing more."

Satisfied, everyone re-boarded the transport and took off as Tobin blew the charges. The trio breathed a sigh of victory as the rust bucket of a transport landed back at Citadel Station. As they exited, Lieutenant Grenn was waiting for them and escorted the tired fighters to an office, and mentioned something about an Admiral.

Canderous was looking out of one of the many view ports when the doors hissed open. "Are you the Exile?" asked a familiar voice. _Republic? Figures he's an Admiral._

"The name is Lyna Savo," answered the Jedi wearily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Carth pulling at his collar. "My name is Admiral Carth Onasi, and I'd like to thank you and your friends for saving Telos."

"Well, I had help from several planets."

"I noticed. Can I assume this is Mandalore?" asked Carth as he went to shake the man's hand. "I don't believe we've met," he said to the turning warrior.

"Yes you have Republic."

Carth's jaw dropped and stayed open for several long moments. "Canderous? I thought you were dead. Once Revan, sorry, Krysta left, we all thought it was because she lost you."

"I let her go. She needed to do something, and go someplace she couldn't take me. Once I'm done helping Lyna, we're going after her."

Carth smiled and hugged the man he had not seen in years. After Canderous shoved him off, he laughed, and shook hands and let them go. The Hawk was set for Malachor at the hangar.

_The ship may be ready, but nobody is truly ever ready for that place. _Canderous sighed, _one planet to go, if you can even call that hell hole a planet. Maybe things will go smoothly at a constantly dying planet as we go up against two Sith Lords. If there was any justice they would. But when do things ever go the way I want them to? Oh well, bring it on universe.

* * *

_

So on to Malachor V! Which means the inevitable end my story tear Expect maybe two or three more chapters. Read, Review, and avoid the flu at all costs unlike me


	12. Chapter 12: Trials of Malachor

"Statement: The meatbag known as The Fico does not own anything below."

* * *

Chapter12:

Trials of Malachor

As the Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace, Canderous rushed to the cockpit. Once there, he looked out into the great expanse before him. _Malachor, it just seems to scream evil._ The acid green planet still looked like a gizka tried to put together a very complicated puzzle. Parts of the planet stuck out, and seemed to jab at the space around it. The planet was definitely no longer spherical. Lightning still streaked across the surface, and of course, the surface itself was in constant movement. Parts of the planet were constantly striking each other, creating more floating pieces and fissures as ships hung lifeless in an ever drifting orbit. _We tried to make a stand here, at this taboo world. We were losing pretty badly, but the Mass Shadow Generator was overkill. It was more of a message than an actual battle tactic. The republic wanted to show what they were capable of after all those years of the Mandalorians doing the same._

"You want me to land there?" asked Atton incredulously. "That's impossible."

"Agreement: Master, I too believe that this particular pilot is incapable of landing on that planet," said HK-47 as he stood behind Atton's chair to Mandalore's left.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Statement: Chances of landing safely are fifteen percent with our current pilot. Master, as much as I like a fiery crash accompanied by death, I must caution against this action."

"We don't have a choice HK," said Lyna. "Malachor is where this thing with Kreia ends."

The descent to Malachor was probably the scariest thing that Mandalore had ever had to endure. _This kid is going to kill us,_ thought Canderous. Rocks fell, lightning flashed, and everybody onboard gritted their teeth. The Hawk dodged left and right, and then up and down to avoid Malachor's many hazards. Crew members were thrown to the floor and miscellaneous crates fell from their racks. T3 beeped and whirred in protest as the Hawk received fresh damages that would need repair. _I'm actually wishing Republic came with us. He'd be able to fly this thing. This kid flies like he's had too much juma juice, _thought Canderous. _Actually, he probably has._ Canderous did not think that things could get worse until the Hawk lurched forward after being struck by lightning. _Of course, it can always get worse._ The ship started to dive and Canderous hit his head on something metallic and red causing him to blackout.

_Your head ad'ika (darling). I always knew you had a hard head._

_Krysta?_

_K'uur (Hush), you are close now, _said Krysta's fading voice.

_I'm losing you._

_It is because you are waking. Get up, your companions need you._

"Gleeful Statement: You have awakened Mandalorian. Now we can kill things."

"What happened?"

"Statement: You weak meatbag head hit my metallic hide and-"

"I bumped my head on your ass?"

"Statement: And you dented me, not an easy task."

Canderous grunted, and stood to check his surroundings. The Hawk was wedged between two plateaus with the front pointing down. _We must have escaped from the top hatch._ "What's our status?"

"Statement: The Zabrak and the trash compactor are attempting to repair our vessel, and his remote went to activate the Mass Shadow Generator consoles."

"So Lyna plans to activate it again in order to completely destroy this place?"

"Statement: Affirmative. The fat bulbous one went after it, and my master and the bounty hunter went towards the core. And of course the Miraluka is meditating, unable to properly walk after the crash."

"What about Atton and Mical?" asked Canderous already knowing the answer.

"Gleeful Statement: The two pathetic meatbags are dead. The pilot struck his head on the controls, and the resulting electricity coursed through his body until his life functions ceased. The historian met his end as the many storage units in the med bay crushed his girly meatbag body. If I may say so, the ship is a very brutal killing machine."

"Well I don't suppose you want to just stand around do you?"

"Hopeful Query: Will I get to kill something? I particularly want to blast the fat one," said HK referring to G0-T0.

"Why?"

"Statement: He mumbled something about halting the Remote's progress. I cannot allow him to disrupt my master's plans."

"Sure go nuts. Just make sure you are back here in time before we leave."

"Assurance: I am an assassin droid. The fat one has no chance against my superior skills," said the droid as he stalked off.

"Droids," said Canderous shaking his head. His COM link beeped, "Meatbags."

Rubbing his helmet, Mandalore picked up his double blade, and started heading towards the core. The native storm beasts were everywhere as Canderous made his way slowly downward. The large lizard creatures had the unique ability to release a type of sonic boom. Several times the surprised Mandalorian was pushed onto his back, which allowed the fiends to pounce on him. The creature currently trying to claw his face off was massive. The lizard gripped his neck, and lifted the Mandalorian high above its head several feet in the air. Mandalore fruitlessly kicked at the beast's face as he struggled to breathe. Finally, the scaly monster slammed the warrior onto the ground with a thud. Breathing hard, Canderous worked quickly to turn the new position into an advantage. He grabbed the creature's arm with two hands as he used his leg to drive the behemoth to the ground. With the two combatants now on the ground, Canderous locked in an arm bar, and pulled as hard as he could. He finally heard the pop that he was waiting for followed by roars of pain from the storm beast. With the creature disabled, Mandalore rose and retrieved his blade. With a battle cry, the creature lost its head. _Did not know who he was messing with. Storm beasts, yet another reason to hate Malachor._

Cracking his neck, Canderous continued his trek towards the core. Eventually, the Mandalorian came to a large valley. It was vaguely square in shape and it seemed to have hidden metal gates at the only ways of escape. "Perfect place for an ambush," he said readying his weapon.

"You're telling me."

The new voice caused the warrior to whirl around in the direction of its source as he brandished his weapon. It was not until he saw a familiar headband and red hair did he relax. "Mira? I thought you were with Lyna."

"She left before I did. I was trying to catch up with her, but I got sidetracked when I ran into an old friend," explained the huntress pointing to the corpse of Hanharr. "Damn wookie almost killed me."

Canderous shrugged, and remembered when Zaalbar took apart the rancors that they faced while on Rakata Prime. _They sure are tough natural fighters. Imagine if they trained an actual army._

Mira spoke up again, "I'm pretty sure we're close to the academy that Lyna went looking for." Without another word, the two continued on their current path. Soon, they rounded a bend and saw an entrance carved into the mountain before them. _Hasn't anybody ever heard of a secret entrance?_

"Think we should knock?" joked Canderous.

"While that would distract them from Lyna, I'm in no rush to get killed."

The inside of the Trayus Academy held large vaunted ceilings, and many large pillars. _Don't forget your red Sith symbols and unreadable dark markings. _The trail of Sith assassin corpses went to the left. "Let's go right," suggested Canderous.

"Why? This way has been cleared, it should be smooth sailing," replied Mira pointing to the left.

"Exactly, let's mop up the rest of them," said Canderous with a wink as he activated the door.

With only one neophyte Jedi accompanying him, Mandalore found that the assassins were considerably weaker than they were on Dxun. However, their sheer numbers counteracted this, as the hordes of assassins were supported by Sith Lords and Marauders and the occasional trooper. The duo only had to rest a few times before continuing on. Eventually, they came to a large door. "I love these large doors. They practically say 'you're getting close to something important,'" noted the Mandalorian.

Opening the door revealed Lyna talking to a man that looked like Malachor personified. _Look at that, he fits right in._ His skin was covered in scars, and it was cracked a grey from years of abuse. Overall, he looked like somebody animated gravel into a slave. The man nodded in agreement to whatever Lyna had just said, and the fell to pieces. Thoroughly confused, Canderous walked over to Lyna as she wiped her brow with her arm. "One down, one to go," she said exhaling.

"So that was Sion?" asked Canderous.

"Yeah, he wouldn't stay down. He used the Force to twist pain into sustenance," said Lyna. "Mira, get Bao-Dur to pick us up here. The next room opens back onto the surface where he can get us."

Mira gave a mock salute, and ran off leaving Canderous alone with Lyna. "And how to you expect me to help you fight Kreia? She's a lot more powerful than you are. The old with was able to overpower my armor while you couldn't."

Lyna chuckled, "I was barely trying on Dxun, I wanted to fight with only minimal usage of the Force. Kreia knows I'm stronger than she is, she has even admitted to me. Our problem is that the Trayus Core will give her strength, and I need you to come with me to make sure she doesn't try to pull a fast one."

"How exactly does one pull a fast one that isn't simply just a Force power?" asked Mandalore as he unhooked his helmet to scratch his grey scalp. "I'm pretty much useless against somebody like Kreia if I were to use my blade. I could hang back and use my stealth unit and try to shoot her."

"Sounds good, let's go wussy boy."

Canderous grunted and reattached his helmet. He activated his stealth unit and shouldered his rifle before Lyna opened the door. The Trayus Core looked like a giant claw facing upwards with a red burn on its palm. _Ugly looking thing. But it matches Kreia's wrinkled face._ Aster Lyna and her master exchanged pleasantries, the battle began. Canderous did not think that Kreia stood a chance with only one red lightsaber against Lyna double blade, but he was mistaken. _Old hag moves much quicker than she used to. Either she was holding back, or this place really does help her._

The Mandalorian finally saw an opening, and took a shot. Kreia easily deflected the bolt in between exchanges with Lyna. Mandalore found himself being hit by his own blast in his shoulder, knocking him to the floor. The pain was enormous as blood slowly trickled from the wound. _Yes Mandalorian, I knew you were here all along. Did you think that a mere stealth unit could fool me? Pathetic, I am -. _But the old witch never finished her sentence as Lyna chopped off her other arm. But Kreia was not done. She summoned three lightsabers to battle for her. Canderous roared and drew his blade to do battle with the three weapons. "Kill her," he yelled. "Strike her down, and the sabers will fall." Lyna rammed her saber into the Sith Lord's stomach and gently lowered her to the ground as the three lightsabers clattered to the floor.

Mandalore slumped against the claw-like pillars as his heartbeat filled his ears. He looked over and saw that Lyna was conversing with her former master. The old woman predicted the future of Onderon, Nar Shadaa, Dantooine, Telos, and Korriban. She even went as far as the crew of the Ebon Hawk.

"The fate of the Mandalorians has many paths that have yet to be taken. Perhaps there will be no new age no great Mandalorian crusade. Perhaps their people fought their last battle at Malachor V, and have been dying ever since. And perhaps all that remains will be what I see before me: a man, wounded by a Jedi, encased in a Mandalorian shell, haunted by the thought of being the last of the Mandalorians. It all depends on that man over there and that damnable Jedi Revan. The two have many battles left within them, but once they are gone, they will die a death that will last millennia, until all that remains is their code, their history, and in the end, the shell of their armor upon the shell of a man, too easily slain by Jedi." With her final monologue spoken, Kreia shuddered and finally died. Canderous thought his head would explode when the Ebon Hawk came, and he dragged himself to the med bay. He heard Lyna give the order to activate the Mass Shadow Generator again.

"Statement: What a lovely scene of death and destruction."

Canderous closed his eyes, and let the kolto he injected do the rest.

_Are you coming ad'ika?_

_Of course I am._

* * *

Yes you read that right, Atton and Mical are dead. I never really liked Mical, and Atton is suppose to get ripped apart by Sion anyways, but it got cut.

Review please even if you hate me!


	13. Chapter 13: No Sense in Standing Around

Hey guys and girls, sorry it has been so long since i updated, but i've been busy and the next chapter s already written. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13:

No Sense in Standing Around

Canderous woke with a start in the medical wing at Citadel Station. "Statement: It is good to see that you are awake Mandalorian. I feared that I had lost my only competition in. I believe we are currently tied. Theory: Though I am sure that had I not been deactivated several times, I would hold the lead."

Canderous squinted at the harsh white lights, "I'm getting tired of waking up to you HK. Where is everybody else?"

"Statement: Master Lyna is currently conversing with the Admiral meatbag, the Zabrak went back to the surface to assist the Ithor, the huntress and the Miraluka went to Coruscant, and of course, the trash compactor is with the Ebon Hawk."

"How long was I out?" asked Canderous, sitting up and rubbing his temples.

"Statement: According to my count, you were unconscious for 50 hours, 15 minutes, and 3 seconds. That rifle packs quite a heavy punch. Now you see why I favorite it."

"Over two days? That's just great," remarked Mandalore looking around the room.

"Statement: If you are looking for your armor, it is in the locker to your right. Master Lyna asked me to escort you to the Admiral's office upon your awakening."

"Never a dull moment eh?" asked Canderous slipping on his armor, but keeping his helmet off. "Suits me just fine, I never was one to just sit around."

HK-47 nodded and his eyes flickered seemingly in anticipation. _That's way too human-like. Maybe that was part of Krysta's design in order to intimidate targets. _The odd pair walked to the Admiral's office, drawing stares and yelps of surprise from civilians. Mandalore could tell that the Telos citizens were still on edge from the attack, and were reluctant to believe that their troubles were over. Even though the Mandalorian's helped, the Telosians were not excited to see the two menacing characters.

The door to the office hissed open and Carth looked up from his computer. Lyna spun the chair in front of the desk around to face whoever the newcomers were. Seeing Canderous and HK-47, Lyna smiled and stood. Mandalore strode over to the Exile and extended his hand for a shake. Lyna looked from his hand to his face and laughed as she shook her head. She pushed the large hand away and instead stood on her toes and gave the Mandalorian a peck on the head. "Thank you for helping me. You even saved my life."

"Whatever." _Awkward._

"I understand you plan on finding Krysta," chimed in Carth. "Any clues?"

"Statement: I believe I have a solution. The navicomputer is voice imprinted and requires a code. Theory: Perhaps the astromech droid has this code in Revan's voice. It is possible that this code will reveal her destination."

"HK," said Lyna, her pointer finger and thumb holding the bridge of her nose. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?

"Explanation: I was under strict orders to assist you in stabilizing the Republic first and the lead you to Revan."

"We still have a problem," stated Canderous. "With Techy back on the surface, we don't have a pilot. So how about it Republic?"

"M-me?" asked Carth. "I'd have to get a replacement, but even then I don't think-,"

"Don't be such a douche bag Republic. Man up, and get your God awful, ugly ass orange jacket, and let's go," said Mandalore, crossing his arms.

Carth laughed and began making calls as Lyna, HK, and Canderous made their way back to the Ebon Hawk. They were not waiting long when somebody entered the hangar. Canderous pushed off from his leaning against the Hawk. "That's Onasi now."

"How can you tell? That person is at least one hundred yards away," stated Lyna.

"I'd recognize that eye sore of a jacket anywhere."

Carth jogged up to the trio with a sheepish grin on his face. He drew his pistols, and examined them, "I haven't used these in years."

"Jeez, I joking about the jacket nimrod," said Canderous, shaking his head.

"I know, but I couldn't resist."

"Statement: I believe the meatbag has, as you sentients say, 'grown a pair'," said HK, causing everybody to laugh. "Hopeful Query: Can we violently interrogate the trash compactor now?"

"I don't think violence will be necessary," said Lyna. "I know you're disappointed."

Upon request, T3-M4 rolled into the common room and played the message on the large computer. Krysta's image appeared, she looked tired and worn out. _Beautiful, even at her worst._ After a sigh, she spoke, "If you're listening to this, then T3 and HK have deemed that your mission is complete, and the Republic is stabilized. Congratulations. I have been searching for years now for the True Sith. I am close, here on my home planet of Deralia, but I am leaving. Lyna, the Hawk is yours now. Travel to Deralia, and find the one called Cal Jeanus, he is my only contact here, he'll lead you in the right direction. And Lyna, if you have not already, go to Dxun, find the new Mandalore. He is…dear to me. Bring him with you, he will follow. Tell him…tell him that I'm sorry. As of yesterday, I severed my connection to him. I had tom you of all people should understand Lyna. Tell him…I'm waiting." With that, the hologram faded.

"Deralia it is then," said Carth, walking to the cockpit.

_Deralia? Why would you go there Krysta? Is that even your real homeworld, or the one the Council planted into your head? Well, I guess it's better than going around the galaxy blind._

As the Ebon Hawk slowed out of hyperspace, Canderous could see why Krysta chose the small planet. The dwarf planet was located on the edges of the Outer Rim, a perfect staging ground to go to the Unknown Regions. The many settlements that dotted the plains gave the effect of many small towns. _Homey._ A quick questioning of the dock workers pointed them in the direction of Jeanus. He was the owner of a mechanical repair stationand sold any weapons he came across. _Sounds like my kind of guy._ The garage was filled with swoop bikes, speeders, and droids. They found Cal leaning over a speeder engine, deeply engrossed in his work.

As he turned to greet the newcomers, Jeanus cleaned his chubby hands on a rag he held at his belt. The mechanic was not fat, but he was not skinny either, his pale skin was contrasted by his thick dark beard. "The name is Cal, Cal Jeanus," he said, extending a hand. "What's brought you to my shop?"

"I believe we have a mutual acquaintance," said Lyna.

"Oh?"

"Revan?" inquired Carth.

"Sorry, I don't know a Revan," he replied, turning back to his speeder. "I don't make it a point to know Sith Lords."

"You're an idiot," said Canderous punching Carth in the arm. "Do you really think she goes around telling people who she used to be? How about a Krysta?"

Cal stood again, "Krysta? I know several. Does she have a last name?"

The group pondered possible last names. Occassionally, Lyna, Carth, or HK would suggest possible last names. All the guesses were met with a head shake, and the mechanic going back to work.

"Ordo?" asked Canderous, surprised that the thought came to him.

"Hm, are you looking for the one with brown eyes, lightsaber, Jedi, of sorts?"

"Yes, and we were told that you knew where she was going," said Lyna.

"Afraid not, but I do have code that she gave me. She stayed here for about a month as my apprentice here in the shop. Heh, she could have had her own shop with her skills. Anyways, she said that people would come looking for her, and to shoot them if one wasn't a Jedi or a Mandalorian. Well, here's the voice recording, I hope it helps," said the mechanic as he handed Canderous the recorder.

The four companions thanked Cal Jeanus and headed back to the Ebon Hawk. _Ordo, never thought woman would take my name. Sure I love Krysta, but I never thought we would officially marry. Most Mandalorians marry young, before they go out to battle. I always thought that it was too late for that to happen to me. Krysta Ordo? Cute._

Once back onboard the Ebon Hawk, everybody gathered around the navicomputer in the small room. Canderous clicked the small button on the recorder. "This is Krysta Ordo, execute code Sigma 3, 19, 1, 9, 90 Maximus," the navicomputer blinked to life and activated. "Enjoy your trip to Dromund Kaas guys." The Ebon Hawk's automated systems took over, and began the take off sequence as Carth settled into the pilot's chair.

"Dromund Kass? Sounds inviting," said Canderous to Lyna.

"A Sith world I believe. What do you have on it HK?" asked the Exile.

"Searching: …Search complete. Statement: Dromund Kaas, a planet belonging to the Old Sith Empire, the terrain is mostly swamplands with large oceans. It has been uninhabited for centuries."

"So we're going in blind? Peachy," said Carth from the cockpit.

Canderous went to the swoop garage, and sat in his reclaimed bunk. He went to work sharpening his blade and repairing his armor. _Sith worlds, they're just loads of fun. My last two visits to Sith planets sucked. And I have a feeling this won't be our last one. Krysta, I hope you found what you were looking for, I hope you're okay._

"HEY CANDEROUS!" shouted Lyna, snapping the warrior from his thoughts and his work. "I've been calling you for like three minutes. You've been spacing out a lot lately."

Canderous stood and walked over to Lyna so that they were eye to helmet. "You would too if you haven't seen the one you love in almost six years now and you're now chasing that person across the galaxy. So back off, and shut up, just because I'm a Mandalorian doesn't mean I can't have emotions," said Mandalore very coolly despite the content and circumstances.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it then," said Lyna turning to leave.

"Wait," sighed Canderous. "We're both here for one person, Krysta. Whether it's for the Republic, or for selfish reasons, it doesn't matter. I know that you have issues, and I sure as hell have my own. And I'm sure you're dealing with them as best you can, but I'm tired of all of this crap. Whether it's the exhaustion or lack of our lovers, we're in this together. So if you want to talk, we'll talk. Just don't expect me to be happy about it."

Lyna laughed, "And here I thought you just came along to help me kill things."

"Well, that helps," he said with an unseen wink.

"We have awhile until we get to Dromund Kaas, so get some sleep."

Mandalore nodded and sat back on his bed, and slowly removed his armor. Looking down at his armor, the warrior thought back to his first days on Dxun. Convincing his people to stay, fighting wild beasts, and all the while connected mentally to Krysta. _Soon, oh soon it will be that way again. But instead, I'll be able to see her face to face._ Canderous finally laid down to get some sleep. _Dromund Kaas, I hate it already._

* * *

_Again, sorry it took so long, but i had to do some research on some Sith worlds._ Please Review, give comments, or suggestions? 


	14. Chapter 14: Sith Space

So here it is Chapter 14, as promised! I own none of the characters below yada yada yada

A/N 3/26/08: Just some spelling corrections sorry!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Sith Space

Finding a place to land on Dromund Kaas was like trying to find a gizka that will not reproduce. The surface was riddled with oceans, craggy mountains and swamps that could swallow the Ebon Hawk whole. Finally, Carth found a suitable location and took the Hawk down.

"HK, guard the ship, I have a bad feeling about this," stated Lyna as she looked out the cockpit viewports.

"Statement: Master, scans indicate that we are quite alone. However, I am unable to defend this position."

"And why not?" asked Canderous walking into the cockpit. "What could stop such a 'perfected' assassin droid as you?"

"Explanation: Scans indicate that blasters and other projectile weapons would be disabled by the planet's energy."

"Energy?" asked Carth. "Like an energy field or something we could disable?"

"Statement: No, this energy has no source. Theory: Perhaps your dark side of the Force is what surrounds this planet."

"Well that's just great," sighed Canderous. "What about your lightsaber Lyna? I have my double blade and Carth has his Yusanis Brand. We could give HK something."

"Proud Declaration: I have been trained in all forms of weaponry both melee and ranged."

Lyna pushed the activation button on her lightsaber and two silver blades thankfully shot out. "So who's guarding the ship?"

"Nobody will," stated Carth. "I'll circle the planet, while HK, Canderous, and you search for Krysta. But we don't know where to start."

"Scanning:…Master, there is a structure several klicks south from here over some passable terrain. I believe we should start there."

As the HK, Canderous, and Lyna stepped off the Ebon Hawk's boarding ramp, they took a few minutes to observe their surroundings. The planet seemed to have a purple haze hanging over everything. The swamp to their left was full of bugs and other unseen life forms beneath the surface. The three were in no particular hurry to go in that direction.

Satisfied, they walked on the path that headed due south and was occasionally flooded with swamp run off. Ever alert, Mandalore's eyes darted to and fro looking for potential dangers. They were walking for roughly fifteen minutes, when Canderous noticed the small flowers that dotted the path. He could have sworn that the pink petaled plants would 'look' at them as they passed. The warrior was about to chalk it up to weariness when he heard a whistling sound coming towards them from the direction of the ground.

"Get down," said Canderous as he tackled Lyna to the ground.

"What the hell Canderous?" queried the Jedi, now covered in mud.

"I thought your Jedi senses would have kicked in. Look at the tree," he said; pointing to the tree in front of them that was currently impaled with a small dart.

HK-47 removed the projectile from the tree, and turned it over in his metallic hands. Without warning, HK activated the basic lightsaber that Lyna had given him, and decapitated the flower at his feet. "Statement: Master, I have concluded that these flowers shoot poison darts lethal enough to fell a ronto. I believe we should destroy these plants to avoid being killed embarrassingly by such a small plant."

"Great, not only do we have to worry about random Sith people jumping out of the woodwork at any moment that want to kill us, but even the flowers want us dead," said Canderous with his hands in the air.

"Query: Shall we kill these pathetic flowers brutally?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Canderous and HK began impaling, decapitating, cutting, and stabbing the small flowers with great bloodlust. Lyna did not participate and only shook her head as she watched the two thoroughly enjoy the mindless violence.

"It looks like these plants are only along this path. Almost like a preliminary defense against intruders. Whatever building you found HK-47 must be important," stated Lyna in a short lull of the violence.

"Are you seriously suggesting we follow the pink flowers? I never thought I would say that. Ever," said Canderous.

Lyna was about to say something in reply until she ran into the back of the rusty red assassin droid. Canderous stood next to Lyna, and what he saw made him gape. A temple engulfed the entire landscape in front of them. If the sun was visible through the haze, the temple would have blocked it out. _Why are there always temples?_

The trio walked closer to the massive structure and examined the side. There did not appear to be anyway in, but instead there were several hundred steps leading to the apex. _No giant doors, that's a new one._ "I guess we start climbing," said Canderous.

After shooting the Mandalorian a dirty look, Lyna walked the remaining distance to the steps, and began the long ascent. With nothing better to do, Canderous followed and hoped that his aging body was up to the task. As they reached the top, the two humans were out of breath and HK-47 only glared around the roof.

"Now that was a lot of steps."

"Calculation: There were exactly three hundred and twenty seven steps from the bottom to this apex."

"Wow, was that really necessary?" Canderous asked.

The assassin droid ignored the tired Mandalorian and instead turned to Lyna. "Query: What are we searching for?"

"A button, a switch, panel, anything that can get us inside."

Searching, Canderous spotted a waist high pillar at the far end of the roof. Atop the miniature pillar was a strange black cube. "What is this?" he asked, motioning for Lyna to come over.

"Looks like a holocron," she answered. "Hm, no Sith markings and this isn't exactly the best hiding spot. But I don't see a way of opening it."

"Let me take a look," said Mandalore removing his gloves so as to not scratch the device. As he examined it, his thumb found a small groove in the sleek black box. This was followed by a small prickling feeling.

The box opened, and Krysta's voice played. "This special message only plays if a certain Mandalorian opens it," said the voice, followed by a kiss sound. "If a certain Jedi opens it, well then the message starts right about now. Unfortunately, as you can tell, I'm not here. Luckily though, all sign point to Ziost, and it should be in the navicomputer's databanks. I hope that your travels are easier than my own. I'll see you soon Canderous, I swear it."

"Where is Ziost?" queried the Mandalorian.

"I'm not sure, but was supposed to be the capital planet of the Old Sith, if you believe the Archives," explained Lyna, activating her COM unit. "Come in Carth."

"Read you loud and clear Princess."

"Shove it flyboy. Lock in on my signal and pick us up."

_This better end soon,_ thought Canderous as the Hawk hovered over the temple. After looking up Ziost and punching in the coordinates, they were off into hyperspace. As he waited, Canderous sat on his bunk and turned the holocron over in his hands. Without replaying the message, he could remember his lover's voice by heart. It was still smooth and silky, but it also sound very forced, it was as if she wanted to assure him that everything was fine even if they really were not. _I hope I'm wrong._

"Observation: You seem saddened Mandalorian."

"And?" he said without looking up.

"Continuation: You are also more prone to violence than the rest of the crew."

"Okay?"

"Disappointed Statement: If I could grieve, I would at the absence of my true master."

"What is your point?" asked Canderous, finally looking up.

"Query: Shall we kill something to cheer ourselves up?"

Canderous looked back down at the holocron, "If only it was that easy. But I too wish I could have killed something other than plants on Dromund Kaas."

"Agreement: Indeed, while I enjoyed destroying the pathetic plants, they were little challenge. Hopeful Statement: Perhaps there will be things to massacre on Ziost. Statement: I will continue my rounds."

Grateful for some privacy, Canderous laid down to rest before they arrived at Ziost. Later, the Mandalorian woke with a start as he felt the Ebon Hawk decelerate out of hyperspace. Shaking the sleep from his head, the warrior walked over to the cockpit. Before him was Ziost. As they entered the planet's atmosphere, everybody watched as large snow covered mountains came into view. Carth circled the planet as the Ebon Hawk scanned for a landing zone and any anomalies or clues as to where Krysta could be.

"Looks like we have a large building in that mountain range," said Carth staring into the computer.

As they came closer, the three humans gasped at the sight. "That's not a building, it's a fracking citadel," said Canderous

"Look, there's a ship on the roof," said Lyna, pointing out the viewport.

The ship in question was a one person vehicle with large smoldering holes and gashes in it. It was clear that someone or something attacked the poor vessel. Once landed, the crew rushed over to examine the scene. "There is nobody aboard, and the battle seems to lead inside," said Lyna, pointing to a very tall, but skinny door covered in snow.

It was decided that Carth, Lyna, and Canderous would venture inside, while T3 tried to determine who owned the ship and HK would make sure that the Ebon Hawk would not suffer the same fate. The door inside slowly hissed opened, and the three hurried inside to escape the bitter cold. Their path was simple enough, as claw marks and lightsaber burns scarred both the floor and walls.

"I've never seen these kinds of markings before," said Carth as he traced a particularly long scratch on the wall to his right.

"Maybe Krysta finished them off," suggested Lyna.

_I have all the faith in the world in Krysta, but with our luck, things are about to get worse._

Following the door less hallway, the trio eventually came to a large door. _Typical._ "They disappear," said Carth, referring to the claw marks. "But they don't seem to go past this door. It looks like the battle stopped here." Canderous was not listening as he was more interested in the wall to his left. There, on one of the many bricks that made up the wall, was a small drawing of a skull. As he touched the faded drawing, a door slid open to the right.

"Holy crap, a secret door. I didn't think that the Sith had it in them. It's a miracle."

Peering down the hallway, the companions still saw no signs of battle, but they had no other options, and so started down the poorly lit path. Unlike the previous hallway, their current path contained several doors that warranted inspection. With each new room they examined, Canderous felt an increasing buzzing in his skull. After their fifth room, Canderous felt his head split in half inside his helmet. He cried out in anguish, and dropped to his knees with his hands on his head.

"Canderous, what's wrong?" asked a distressed Lyna.

In between searing jabs and barbs of pain, Canderous was able to grunt out, "Krysta…she's close…in pain." The warrior struggled to his feet, and activated the last door in the hallway. There, in the middle of the room was Krysta. Her ankles were bound together by chains that led to the floor. Her wrists were held above her head by more chains that came from the ceiling. Gashes covered her legs and arms, and her head was drooped over, leaving her tangled hair to hang over her face. But the Former Dark Lord was not alone. Behind her stood two massive red creatures clothed in purple robes. As they turned to face the intruders, they revealed tentacle beards, coal black eyes, and claws bigger than Mandalore's upper body.

Gritting his teeth against the shared pain of Krysta, Canderous drew his trusty Krath weapon, and prepared for the impending fight. Letting out a battle cry, the Mandalorian charged forward only to be swatted away like a fly to the far wall. Removing his helmet to cough up blood, Canderous looked up to see that Carth and Lyna were battling the creatures fiercely. Finally gaining his feet, the veteran stood and ran towards the nearest monster. This time however, he rolled between the thing's legs, and struck where the calf meets the heel. With its Achilles' tendon cut, the behemoth dropped to his knees, and was swiftly beheaded. The other was quickly overwhelmed by the combined might of the three and was dispatched just as cruelly.

Finally, with the room cleared, Canderous ran over to Krysta, and supported her weight as Lyna cut the chains. As he lowered his lover to the ground, Canderous heard a sigh of relief escape the Jedi's lips.

"Massassi," spat Lyna examining the corpses and the chains. "Looks lke they were sapping her power."

But at the moment, Canderous could care less about what Lyna was saying. The warrior was more preoccupied with cleaning Krysta's wounds, and watching her for signs of life other than the rise and fall of her chest. After what felt like an eternity, Krysta's eyes fluttered open, and she saw the one man she had wanted to see for over five years. "You…you came for me."

"Of course I did."

* * *

So that was Chapter 14, the second to last chapter, I know, you're sad, I am too. So please review, cause you know you want to.


	15. Chapter 15: Requiem of Dreams

The final chapter, it is short, but it works and it is a requiem. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Requiem of Dreams

Canderous solemnly carried Krysta back to the Ebon Hawk as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head against the warrior's chest. The walk was long, but there was virtually no strain on the Mandalorian, despite the injuries of his own. _Back in my arms again._

_And here to stay._

Once the Former Dark Lord was in the medical bay, and was administered the first proper first aid she had in years, she rested. Canderous stayed by her bedside as Carth set a course for Telos. The Jedi awoke as the Ebon Hawk was still in hyperspace.

"Hey there beautiful," said Canderous, as Krysta's eyes fluttered open. "Now there are the eyes I've been looking for."

Krysta smiled, and sat up. "And there is my rescuer who I fell in love with all those years ago."

Hearing the voices, Lyna and Carth peered into the doorway, and smiled at the reunited couple. "What were those monsters?" asked Carth.

"Massassi," stated Krysta in a similar tone as Lyna's earlier. "Ancient servants to the Old Sith. They were looking for enough Force to bring them back. And I foolishly fell into their trap."

"Are there more?" queried Lyna.

"No my old friend, that is why they were so desperate."

Carth's console beeped from the cockpit, and the pilot returned to his post. "We're almost to Telos," he said over his shoulder.

"How did you get Carth to come along?" asked Krysta once he was out of earshot.

Lyna pointed to Canderous, and the Mandalorian gave a smirk. "I can be very convincing."

Krysta gave a short laugh and smiled back, "Yes you can be."

The Hawk finally exited hyper space, and Carth landed in the hanger at the Telos Station. After escorting Krysta to the medical wing, Carth and Lyna went back to the Admiral's office in order to arrange a shuttle to the surface for the Exile. Despite his intentions, Krysta shooed the warrior away to enjoy himself. _Some R and R? I didn't think that it would happen without Krysta by my side._

As Canderous strolled, ( very man like of course) he reflected back upon the rescue mission for his lover. _Ziost, Dromund Kaas, and Deralia. _Struck by an epiphany, Canderous entered a shop to his left. Perusing the merchant's wares, he spotted the perfect gift, and shelled out almost his entire store of credits that he had on him.

Hours later, Canderous re-entered Krysta's room to find the Jedi just finish tying up her robes. "If only you were faster Canderous, you would have had a free show."

"Aren't you the one that told me that nothing is ever free?"

"So I did," she said, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "So you've saved the Republic twice and you've got the girl Mandalore. What will you do now?"

"I was thinkg a jungle moon, full of predators and bloodthirsty warriors," said Canderous, referring to Dxun.

"Sounds romantic."

After saying goodbye to Carth and Lyna, the couple walked with one arm wrapped around each other's waist to the Ebon Hawk. Once inside, the droids quickly came to greet them.

"Statement: Master, I am glad that my photoreceptors have registered that you are still functioning. Query: Shall we continue the slaughter of hundreds? Or shall I embark on an assassination?"

"Thanks HK, but I'm going to have to ask you to shut down?"

"Query: Why Master? Have I failed you in some way? There must be someone or something that you desire to be terminated."

"Just the opposite, I have no task for you. Consider all of your objectives accomplished, and shut down."

"Resignation: Very well Master, I shall shut down in the cargo hold."

After watching the assassin droid walk off, Krysta and Canderous charted their course to Dxun. After sighing and leaning back in his chair, Canderous watched his Jedi to his left slowly fall asleep. _Goodnight my wildcat, you deserve your sleep._

Krysta did not stir when the Ebon Hawk left hyperspace, or when Canderous struggled to land at the Mandalorian base. The warrior even went ad far as to carry the sleeping Jedi to his room. After closing the door, Canderous went around the encampment to inspect the men. He found that Kelborn had returned to the computer room after fighting on Telos. He relieved his old friend, and began to assess the state of affairs. _Half of my men are still on Telos. The rest are still fixing this place up, and some are on Onderon making sure nobody tries to kill the Queen. That leaves me with fewer men than usual, but least now we have the entire moon scanned. _Satisfied, Canderous sought out some sleep of his own. He gently entered the bed on order to not wake Krysta as she slumbered. _Finally, a room to ourselves._

Canderous was awakened by a slender hand caressing his cheek and neck. Taking his lover's hand in his own, he kissed each finger one by one. "Come Mandalore, it is time to lead your people, they await an official debriefing." Groaning in protest, but still agreeing, Canderous stood and walked out into the camp with Krysta by his side. Soon the rest of the Mandalorians assembled in a larger circle around the two.

"Friends, I have returned victorious," began Canderous, receiving loud cheers. "Not only were we victorious at Telos, but I was victorious in reclaiming something I had lost. This is the woman that gave me the strength to take the title of Mandalore. And while she may have been Revan, her name is Krysta, and I expect you all to refer to her as such. And despite her regained Jedi status, this woman is a thief," a murmur of confusion ran through the crowd, and Krysta raised an eyebrow. "Yes, a thief. She stole my heart. And I care for her," Canderous took Krysta's hand, and dropped to his knee. "Krysta, will you marry me?" asked the warrior.

Here, Canderous revealed the gift that he had purchased while on Telos: a silver ring with a small piece of an Upari crystal set in the center, the same stone that Krysta kept in her lightsaber. To the left of the crystal, Canderous had the image of a mythosaur skull etched into the metal, and a double bladed lightsaber on the other.

At a loss for words, Krysta answered by jumping into the Mandalorian's arms, and kissing him furiously on the lips. The gathered men cheered and either raised their rifles or threw their helmets high into the air. Amid the celebrations, Krysta asked her new fiancé, "Did you really have to ask?"

The man smiled, "Don't act like you didn't want me to, Krysta Ordo."

Krysta chuckled as she remembered the name she had given to Cal Jeanus. "So how does one get married to a Mandalorian?"

"Now, now, that would be telling," smirked Canderous

* * *

Weeks later, with the arrangements made, the couple was set to marry. Accompanying Krysta to the altar was Bastila, Lyna, and Mission. With Canderous were Kelborn, Carth, and Bao-Dur. Canderous wore is Mandalore armor without his helmet, the srmor itself was shined with the many scratches filled in. His companion's wore classic tuxedos, but Bao-Dur's lacked sleeves in order to accommodate his large Zabrak arms. Krysta's women wore simple turquoise dresses with white flowers in their right ears. As Krysta walked down the aisle, Canderous had to resist the urge to run down to her and carry his Jedi off to bed. The dress started as white lace at Krysta's breasts, and slowly transitioned into a shimmering material. To Canderous, Krysta looked like a mirage. _No, she is real. And what is more, is that she is mine, and I am hers._

Marrying the lucky couple were Master Vandar, and Kex. Vandar spoke first, "While many Jedi view love as an emotion of the dark side, these two have shown just what love can do. I have little doubt that through this marriage, these two will grow stronger together, and show us all the possibilities that come in finding true love. Canderous Ordo, do you pledge yourself to Krysta?"

"Of course I do."

"And Krysta, do you pledge yourself to Canderous?"

"I do Master Vandar."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife."

Next, Kex stepped forward, "By assembling here today, we show that we are truly happy for this lucky couple. By marrying, these two swear to be each other's beskargam, (armor), and kotra, (fire). I believe Mandalore has something to say before I continue."

Canderous nodded, and cleared his throat. "From the moment I met Krysta on Taris, I knew that she was perfect in everyway. As we traveled and grew closer, I constantly felt that she was too good for me. And looking at her standing here today, se still is. Not only do I love her, but I love the way she loves me. I never thought that we would actually officially marry, but I finally wanted to do something for her after all she has done for me." The crowd applauded and Carth, along with the women, wiped tears away.

"Truly touching," said Kex. "Do you, Mandalore the Iron-hearted swear to be true to this woman through glorious battle and peace, feast and famine, and fire and ice?"

"I do."

"And do you, Krysta swear to fight side by side with this man, stay true to him through battle, peace, feast, famine, fire, and ice?"

"Bah darasuum."

To eternity.

* * *

So this story has finally come to an end. I would like to thank all those that read, reviewed, and made any suggestions!


End file.
